el regreso de los peleadores
by Runo Lamas
Summary: es el regreso de nuestros amigos del bakugan para mas aventura luego de la derrota de naga y pasaran aventuras romance y confesiones
1. el regreso del peleador pyrus

hola me pueden llamar luci- chany es mi primer fic asi q no me presinen por favor y las criticas con amabilidad xq tengo sentimientos y no como otros q me acaba de grita

dan: lo lamento no quise y por favor no me saques del fic

bien sigamos en esta historia dan es el unico q se muda julie marucho y shun viven en wardinton ( o como se llame)y en este fic todos tienen 14 esepto shun y alice q tienen 15 y marucho con 13

luci-chan : y por cierto ba...

julie : bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen

luci-chan : gracias julie ¬¬ y por cierto PISASTE MI PIE

* * *

CAPITULO 1 : EL REGRESO

cuando dan se mudoa los 12 a bayview se mantuvo en contacto con los demas en el chat pero al pasar el tiempo se fueron desconectando de el asta quedar completamente del grupo y ahora despues de 2 años vuelve

DAN :q bueno es volver - dijo entrando a su antigua y ahora nueva casa

MD: si cariño despues de tanto tiempo - dijo desempacando todo

DAN : si me pregunto so runo y los demas me recordaran - dijo confundido

MD: claro q te recordaran hijo , a y por cierto mañana empiesas la escuela secundaria de aqui _ dijo su madre cambiando de tema

DAN : pero mama tan pronto

MD : so hijo y por cierto aqui esta tu uniforme- dijo su madre sentensiandolo y dandole una bolsa al peleador bakugan

DAN : bien mama - _me preguntyo di runo me recordara despues de todo yo estuve pensando en ella todo este tiempo _se pregunto dan

PD : q sucede hijo- dijo el padre de dan sacandolo de sus pendamientos

DAN : eh no nada - dijo nervioso

despues de desempacar las cosas alfin terminaron y se fueron a dormir para mañana el padre de dan trabajar y el a la escuela

* * *

en otro lado se encontraba tres jovenes conocidas como runo julie y alice en una pillamada obligada por julie

runo : no lo puedo creer alice

ALICE : xq estoy feliz alfin me lo dijo

RUNO : yo tambien estoy feliz x ti pero nos tomo de sorpresa

ALICE : si pero al fin lo dijo al fin se me declaro

JULIE : si al fin te dijo q te ama shun al fin lo dijo

RUNO : si estoy super feliz por ti alice

ALICE : y bueno despues de declararse me beso

RUNO Y JULIE : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

ALICE YA NO GRITEN

M.R : runo a dormir maña tienes escuela

RUNO . si mama bueno a dormir hasta mañana chicas

ALICE Y JULIE :HASTA MAÑANA

* * *

BUENO AL FIN lo logre siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii

mi primer fic bueno los veo despues los veo con otro capitulo


	2. de vuelta todos juntos

hola volvi bueno voy a escribir ya q falte al colegio y mañana es fin de semana

dan : claro tu puedes faltar y yo no eso no es justo

runo : ya deja de quejarte es su historia ahora CALLATE

luci-chan : eso runo ahora are sufrir a dan , bueno cambiando de tema te toca shun ...

shun : bien bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenece

* * *

CAPITULO 2: NUEVO CoLEGIO

a la mañana siguiente un joven peleador pyrus se despierta con los rayos del sol

MD: DAN LEVANTATE Q LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA - grito su madre desde la cocina

DAN : voy... - se levanta adormilado y se va a bañar y ponerse su uniforme ( consitia en el uniforme de sakura card captor solo q en la camisa las chicas tenian un moño rojo y la remera era manga corta )

dan se cambio y bajo a la cocina , se sento y su madre le llevo el desayuno

MD : hay hijo te ves tan lindo

DAN: ESTE UNIFORME NO VA CON MIGO MAMA

PD : dan deverias apurarte si quieres llegar a tiempo al colegio - dijo mirando el reloj

DAN : asi , ya me voy mama , adios papa - dijo saliendo de si casa en bici

al llegar al colegio dan dejo su bici y despues vio unas caras conocidas para el y se hacerco silenciosamente

* * *

hay se encontraban julie y alice caminando cuando de repente

shun : hola chicas- dijo robandole un beso a alice

alice : hola - sonrojada

billy : q hacian - pregunto abrazando a julie

julie : nada solo ivamos a ver el entrenamiento dee runo -

marucho : entonces vamos - dijo empezando a caminar con los demas cuando de repente

? : BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU

alice , julie , billy y marucho : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

shun : DAN Q HACES AQUI

dan : hay hola ati tambien - dijo abrazando a los chicos

julie : pero como .. cuando ... - balbuceo

dan : bueno es q mi padre fue transefiro aqui de nuevo y bueno aqui estoy y aproposito a donde ivan - pregunto confundido

marucho : ibamos a ver a runo practicar con e...- dijo pero luego julie le tapo la boca

dan : practicar q -

julie : sorpresa lo tedras q descubrir ahora vamos - dijo con una sonrisa picara

dan : bien vamos - no muy cinvencido

cuamdo llegaron a la cancha dan busco con la mirada a runo pero no la encontro cuando ...

alice : ahi esta dan - dijo señalando viendo como su amigo impacientaba en ver a su " amiga " runo

ahi estaba runo haciendo piruetas con un uniforme de porrista ( q es el rosado de sakura card captor solo q este esataba se dividia en dos partes mostrando su ombligo )

dan : uhou - dijo dan mirando a runo imnotisado por su uniforme " _runo se ve hermosa esa sonrisa es muy linda " _penso el peleador pyrus

la rutina era linda biendo las piruetas q hacian el balie , dan no dejaba de ver a runo . y al final la rutina termino con una piramide con runo en la punta de la piramide , luego bajo y fue con sus amigos

dan al ver q venia asia ellos se escondio haciendole señas a los demas de que no dijeran nada

runo : hola chicas como les va - pregunto runo con la respiracion agitada

alice : hola runo - dijo nerviosa

runo _ q suc... -pero fue interrumpida por alguien

? : hola amor como te va - dijo abrazando a runo de la citura

runo : dejame de molestar zac - dijo runo soltandose de zac

zac : o vamos amor acaso no tengo derecho al ver a mi novia

runo . no ya q ni suiquiera somos novios

los chicos veian con mala cara a zac ya q no les caia bien por el hecho de que esubo molestando a runo desde q dan se fue , por el otro lado dan se estaba volviendo loco de celos

zac : ya vas a ver amor pronto caeras en mis brazos - dijo llendose

runo : lo detesto ya no lo sop...

dan salio de su escondite y le grito en el oido a runo : BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

runo : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERO Q TE PASA DAN , espera dan como ... cuando..- dijo runo

dan : ya luego te lo digo - dijo abrazando a uno - pero nunca espere verte en el grupo de porristas runo -

runo : bueno perdi una apuesta y mirame , pero de eso no quiero hablar bueno mejor me voy a cambiar -

despues de que runo se cambio y se puso el uniformo toco la capana y entran a clase . en eso dan se presento a la clase que era el salon de runo y se sento alado de ella y asi continuo las clases hasta q toco la campana de salida y todos se fueron a casa

* * *

**siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii termine bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo chau chau**


	3. club music y el regreso de quienes

hola regrese bueno solo les queria decir q shun se le declaro a alice y bueno se los queria aclarar y zac bueno no estoy orgullosa de crearlo pero bueno se los dejo para q lo imaginen a su gusto

luci-chan : tu turno marucho

marucho : gracias , bueno bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen

* * *

CAPITULO 4 : CLUB MUSIC y el regreso de quien ?

despues de una semana de clases al fin llego el fin de semana y en el cafe de runo se encontraban los peleadores . runo sirviendo a los clientes , dan comiendo ( o mejor dicho tragando ) y los demas charlando

julie : q haremos chicos estoy aburrida

dan : vhgagjhmhgohgs hjfgb- dijo con la voca llena

runo ; hay dan traga antes de hablar dios - dijo ella llegando

dan : q vamos a ver q encontramos a ver si hay algo divertido - dijo despues de tragar

runo : si vamos , pero esperen un momento tengo q avisarle a mi papa- dijo entrando a la cocina y entro a la cocina se saco el delantal y dijo - papa , mama voy a salir con los chicos ya termine mi turno-

MD : bueno hija no llegues tarde

y asi los peleadores salieron al centro a buscar algo divertido hasta que ...

julie : miren chicos un club - dijo sorprendida y señalando al lugar

alice :nunca lo abia visto antes chicos- DIJO confundida

dan : q esperan hay q entrar - dijo entrando emocionado

runo : se llama " club music " guau es lindo - dijo viendo el lugar

el club music tenia karaoke , un bar , un mini restaurante , una pista de baile , musica hesepcional y habia mucha gente

marucho : guau es lindo

shun : si esta lindo

julie : miren karaoke , ven billy - lo arrastra hasta el ecenario

animador : miren lo que tenemos aqui a dos jovenes quieren cantar no

julie : si si

presentador : bueno necesitamos a 4 personas mas por favoo...

julie : runo alice dan shun suban - interrumpiendo y quitandole el microfono a el presentador

runo movio las manos diciendo no , alice se escondio detras de shun y dan y shun tambien se negaron

presentador : vamos chicos suban -

julie fue y arrastro a los cuatro al escenario

presentador : bueno ya esta a cantar chicos

(es mi cancion favorita escuchenla )

TE QUIERO MAS - EME 15

BILLY: Hay algo en ti, divino y angelical,  
Que te hace irresistible.

JULIE: Tú sabes bien,

Que no respiro si no estás.

DAN : Hay algo en ti, tan mágico y especial,  
Que te hace irrepetible.

RUNO :Tú sabes bien,  
Que me haces falta si no estás.

TODOS :...Jamás pensé, ponerme así,  
Con solo estar cerca de ti…

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que nunca.

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que a nadie.

Uouo uouo uouo…( SE PONEN A BAILAR)

SHUN :Hay algo en ti, que me tiene entre tus pies,  
No puedo explicarlo.

ALICE Si me ves,  
Me llego casi a enloquecer.

TODOS : ...Jamás pensé, ponerme así,  
Con solo estar cerca de ti…

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que nunca.

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que a nadie.

Nada me importa hoy,  
Más que escuchar tu voz,  
Saber que vivo dentro de tu corazón.

Nada me importa hoy,  
Mientras que tú jamás, digas adiós.

RUNO : ...Jamás pensé, ponerme así,  
Con solo estar cerca de ti…

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que nunca.

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que a nadie.

Nada me importa hoy,  
Más que escuchar tu voz,  
Saber que vivo dentro de tu corazón.

Nada me importa hoy,  
Mientras que tú jamás, digas adiós.

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que nunca.

Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Y Te Quiero Más,  
Que a nadie.

RUNO : Y Te Quiero Más… uouo…  
Y Te Quiero Más… uouo…

al terminar la cancion todos gritan y aplauden

presentado : guau es lo mejor q he escuchado -

despues de un rato los peleadores se salen del lugar y...

dan : chicos q tal si mañana a la mañana nos vamos al centro comercial a pasear - dijo , todos asintieron menos runo q dijo

runo :yo no puedo chicos mañana tengo practica lo lamento- dijo

dan : pero mañana es sabado -

runo : si por eso xq segun la entrenadora dice q es mejor asi ya q no tenemos a tantos babos mirandonos en la practica -

dan : oooooooo- entendiendo - bueno lo dejaremos para otro dia

runo : okay adios chicos - se iva llendo

dan : TE ACOMPAÑO - dijo sonrojado - bueno si tu quieres-murmuro

runo : okey - se fueron los dos

los demas se fueron shun acompaño a alice a su casa y billy a julie ,

* * *

CON DAN Y RUNO

el camino fue silencioso hasta que el suelo comenzo a temblar

dan : runo sientes eso -dijo preocupado

runo si , el suu-elo-o esta te-emblando - dijo asustada dan se puso frente a runo y la agarro de llos hombro sonrojandose ambos

dan : calmate run..- de repente dan de la nada fue empujado contra runo cayendo sobre ella y

? : dan amigo q haces arriba de runo -

? _ si que haces arriba de runo

dan estaba en una forma comprometedora ya q cuandomiro a runo estaba a pocos centimetros de besarla per se paro rapido y dijo

dan : esa vos la conosco - penso un momento pero algo se le subio a los hambros y lo observo - DRAGO

runo : TIGRERA - dijo emocionada como cuando

tigrera : es una larga historia - dijo - y dime q hacia dan arriba tuyo

* * *

**bueno hasta aca llega xq me canse chau**


	4. la historia

bueno regrese** bueno esto me mata la escuela me mata ya no puedo mas , bueno cambio de tema sigo con la historia y aunque no se lo meresca es tu turno dan ¬¬**

**dan : bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 5 : la historia ( LA CONTINUACION)

runo : bueno es xq usteddes vinieron de la nada y nos empujaron - dijo sonrojada

drago : o cierto

dan : bueno diganme q hacen aqui - pregunto cambiando de tema

tigrera : bueno es que ... - no continuo ya q alguien ( DAN . dan : yo no fui luci-chan : cierto bueno ) lo interrumpio

drago : bueno yo se los contare ...

_**flasback**_

_en un dia como cualquiera los bakugan estaban tranquilos como siempre la paz reinaba en toda vestroi pero esa paz se acabo cuando..._

_preyas :q es lo q sucede - dijo saliendo del agua _

_gorem : no lo se el cielo se volvio negro_

_de la nada un joven ( para ser mas rapido de entender es spectra) aparece _

_drago : quien eres q haces aqui_

_? : me llamo spectra y vengo aqui para conquistarlos a ustedes _

_tigrera ; jamas largate de aqui_

_spectra y otros mas comenzaron a atacar a los bakugans despues de peleas solo quedaron drago , tigrera , gorem , preyas , skyrees y hydronoi quedando completamente heridos_

___preyas : no podemos con ellos son muy fuertes _

___tigrera : si son muy fuertes necesitamos huir si queremos seguir asalvo_

___drago : si _

___entonces se abrio un portal y los bakugans hulleron ..._

___**fin de flasback**  
_

___****_drago : y asi es como estamos aqui , para poder vivir

runo : no lo puedo creer otra vez tratando de conquistar new vestroia

dan : no lo podemos permitir - dijo enojado

drago : si no lo podemos permitir pero ahora no podemos hacer nada pero use casi todas mis fuerzas en traernos aqui y ahora los demas estan con los chicos

runo : si entonces solo nos queda esperar no , bueno sera mejor q regresemos a casa ya esta oscureciendo

dan : si

asi los dos peleadores se fueron a sus casas junto a sus bakugans para descansar

* * *

**bueno perdonenme la demora es q me castigaron y es corto el capitulo pero bueno tratare de subirlo pronto ( osea en 2 dias talves )**

**ahora me despido adios**


	5. el secuestro

**hola volvi y bueno hay algunas cosas como q jessi kuso obio q va a ver accion y romance bueno sigamos de quien es el turno **

**alice : mio **

**luci-chan : bueno aslo alice **

**alice : bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: SECUESTRO

al dia siguiente nuestra peleadora heios se encontraba llendo a el entrenamiento de porristas con su bakugan tigrera

tigrera : a si q eres porrista he...

runo: bueno como le dije a dan perdi una apuesta y bueno aqui estoy

tigrera : contra quien perdiste - se quedaron pensando un rato y runo dijo

runo : julie

tigrera y esta ves en que te aposto runo

runo : en karaoke en q si yo ganaba me uniria a las porristas y si ella ganaba ella se uniria - se quedo pensando un rato - oye eso no era justo

tigrera : y como fue

runo : pues ...

**flashback**

_era un dia soleado en la ciudad y tres chicas caminaban por las calles de la ciudad cuando de pronto una ve a las porristas entrenar..._**  
**

_julie : yo seria una perfecta porrista -dijo imaginandose con el uniforme de porristas - el uniforme me aria mas popular _

_runo : sigue soñando julie para ser porristas debes ser atletica _

_julie : claro q soy atletica - dijo enojada por el comentario de la peliceleste - soy tan atletica q ... q... yos oy muy atletica _

_alice : chicas ya no peleen - _

_runo : como digas julie jamas seras atletica - dijo inogrando a alice _

_julie : quieres apostar misaki_

_runo : claro makimotos _

_julie : bien si tu ganas en el karaoke del bar music fruti entraras al equipo y si yo gano yo entrare al equipo - dijo retando a su amiga_

_runo : hecho _

_asi las tres se fueron al bar music fruti ( conste este es otro bar no es el club music ) para la apuesta _

_y runo comenzo "te esperare " ( de cuando toca la campana veanlo es muy linda la cancion)_

_RUNO :Por tu amor yo renací  
y eres todo para mi_

Hace frío y no te tengo  
y el cielo se a vuelto gris

Puedo pasar mil años  
soñando que vienes a mi

Por que esta vida  
no es vida sin ti

Te esperare por que al vivir  
tu me enseñaste

Te seguire por que mi mundo  
quiero darte

Hasta que vuelvas  
te esperare

Y haré lo que sea  
por volverte a ver

_EHH HEY_

_te esperaree_

_quiero entrar en tu silencio_

_y el tiempo detener _

_navegar entre tus besos _

_y junto a ti crecer_

_Puedo pasar mil años  
soñando que vienes a mi_

_Por que esta vida  
no es vida sin ti_

Te esperare por que al vivir  
tu me enseñaste

Te seguire por que mi mundo  
quiero darte

Hasta que vuelvas  
te esperare

Y haré lo que sea  
por volverte a ver 

_te esperare aunque _

_la erspera sea un invierno_

_te seguire aunque el _

_camino sea eterno_

_mi corazon no te puede olvidaar_

_y hare lo que sea por volverte a amaar_

___y hare lo que sea por volverte a amaar_

uuooohh

_luego suigio julie con la misma cancion con esepcion de q runo gano _

_**fin de flasback**  
_

_****_despues del relato llegaron al gimnacio del colegio

entrenadora : runo ya llegaste -

runo : entrenadora hola como esta

entrenadora : bien BUENO CHICAS A PRACTICAR VAMOS

* * *

en otra parte del gimnacio se encontraban los peleadores con sus bakugans espiando a runo

shun y marucho : esto no esta bien chicas - dijeron susurrando

julie : por supuesto q no pero quiero ver el entrenamiento de runo a si q shhhhhhh- dijo susurando

asi paso el tiempo asta q ... el suelo empeso a temblar en medio de una piramide

runo : pero q esta pasa...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh - dijo runo en la punta de la piramide cayendo al suelo q por suerte estaba cubierto de colchonetas - eso me dolio - de pronto sale un portal y todas las chicas corrieron lejos menos runo q seguia algo adolorida

? : tu debes ser runo no - dijo un chico saliendo del portal

runo : si soy yo que quiere y quien eres - dijo molesta

? : permiteme presentarme mi nombre es spectra y vengo por ti - dijo acercandose asta runo y tomandola del menton - veo q no eres fea lo contrario eres hermosa - runo se alejo de el

runo : alejate de mi spe..spe hay como te llames

desde el otro lado dan estaba de fuego con sus celos y salio de su escondite para separarlos

dan : alegate de ella - grito lleno de celos

runo : dan q demonios estas haciendo aqui -

spectra : con q dan ehh - a si q imagino q drago y sus demas amigos estan aqui verdad

dan : eso no te importa ahora alejate y vete de aqui

spectra : mira dan yo no me pienso ir sin ver a los bakugans destruidos me oiste

en eso spectra sujeto a runo de la cintura

spectra : si quieres ver a tu noviecita con vida entregame a todos los bakugans dan

runo : dejame idiota sueltame - dijo intentando safarse pero no servia

dan : dejala en paz - dijo corriendo hacia runo para safarla pero..

spectra . no no dan piensalo tienes un dia para pensarlo volvere mañana por los bakugans - dijo saltando llendose con runo en brazos

runo : DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- GRITO

dan : RUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

** q les parecio aaaaaaaaaaaa ahora empesara la aventura q emocion **


	6. sobrenatural

**volvi ola como van bueno me costo escribir xq me dan vuelta la mente xq tuve semana de examenes ( la peor semana de mi vida) bueno sogamos billy te toca**

**billy : bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 7 : SOBRENATURAL

despues del secuestro de runo spectra la llevo a un laboratorio abandonado esperando a q dan se decidiera en entregar a lo bakugans o perder a runo , mientras tanto spectra ato a runo a una silla y le tapo la boca

mientras q en otro lugar los chicos buscaban la solucion de rescatar a runo sin entregar a los bakugans entonces

marucho : chicos ya se como podemos encontrar a runo - dijo marucho alegremente

dan : como ? - pregunto deseperado

marucho : bueno runo lleva su celular verdad pudo rastrear a runo por su celular y listo-

julie : eres un genio marucho -dijo abrazandolo

despues de un rato de rastrear al fin encotraron en donde se encontraba esba en un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad y se dirigieron rapidamente y al entrar en el lugar se encontraron con q sepctra tenia a runo en brazos y esta atada en los pies y manos tambien tapada la boca y tenia un cuchillo en el cuello de la peleadora heios

spectra . esperaba su llegada amigos ahora si son tan amable de entregarme a los bakugans por su amigita seria lo mejor no - dijo acercando el cuchillo mas al cuello de runo

dan : bien aqui los tienes - dijo entregando una bolsa con algo moviendose adentro

spectra : q bien entiendes dan bueno com loprometi aqui esta tu noviesita - dijo entregandole a runo y el pelicafe desato a runo y le destapo la boca

runo : como se te ocurre entregar a los bakugans - dijo enojada

? calmate runo no nos entregaron- dijo algo en el hombro de runo

runo : TIGRERA - dijo aliviada

spectra : jajajajaja bueno com tenia previsto el engaño tengo un plan b - dijo apretando un boton haciendo esplotar un lugar del laboratorio y aciendo caer a runo en una mesa con elementos quimicos con tigrera

dan : runoo- grito

de repente en el lugar donde callo runo empiesa a brillar y ...

( bueno voy a poner cancion de fondo si es sobrenatural de mew mew power)

_Todo ha empezado a cambiar _  
_no soy la misma que una vez _  
_llegaste a conocer _  
_soy mucho mejor _  
_y se como triunfar_

a runo se le desata el pelo y su ropa desaparece y en su lugar empiesa a brillar cuando le aparece una falda blanca con detalles amarillos con un moño amarillos atras q le llega ala mitad de los muslos y en las piernas unas medias amarillas hasta la rodilla y unos sapatos blancos

_Es sobrenatural _  
_sobrenatural _  
_sobrenatural_

despues a la parte de arriba le crece una remera tipo musculosa blanca tambien con destellos amarillos q le llegaba a la mitad mostrando su ombligo

_Hay que comprender _  
_que un pequeño cambio _  
_me ha hecho ser mejor _  
_que un pequeño cambio _  
_en mi interior es _  
_Sobrenatural_

a runo le crecen unas orejas en la cabeza blancas y una cola de gato blanco con un moño en la punta en la parte inferior y tambien le crecen unas alas atras en su espalda

runo : eso me dolio - dijo levantandose sin saber q se transformo - q les pasa chicos estan palidos

daan : xq tienes orejas y cola de gato - dijo tartamudeando - Q TE PASO

runo : a q se refieres - dijo donfundida para luego sentir q se mueve algo atras suyo al darse vuelta ve una cola - PERO Q DEMONIOS ME PASO -DIJO PARA LUEGO TOCAR SU CABEZA SINTIENDO UNAS OREJAS

spectra : no puede ser se fusiono con su propio bakugans como es posible -dijo confunfdido

marucho : si mis calculos no me fallan cayo en un estante con elementos quimicos entonces los elementos + tigrera + runo se convinarony sucedio esto -

runo . pero como soy un gato - dijo asustada

_calmate runo - _dijo alquien dentro de runo

runo : tigrera eres tu

_tigrera : si soy yo_

__spectra : bueno si no es mucha molestia acabare con todos

la pelea continuo y runo no pudo pelear ya q no podia entender aun y de pronto dan tambien fue tirado en el estante donde runo cayo con drago tambien y se fusionaro ( me da fiaca imaginarme a si q lo pongo en el proximo capitulo )

dan : no a mi-

* * *

**bueno hasta pronto nos vemos adiossssssssssssss **

**runo : SOY UN GATO **

**DAN : SOY UN DRAGON **

**vale : hasta la proxima adios **

* * *

hasta aqui amigos nos vemos


	7. EL DUO SOBRENATURAL

**hola volvi perdon si no actualice es q tuve escuela y la tarea a monton( con cico libros tipo enciclopedia ) bueno contuinuo runo **

**runo : bakugans y sus personajes no le pertenecen **

* * *

CAPITULO 7 : UN DUO SOBRENATURAL

spectra : no es posible ahora te fusionaste con dragonide

runo : dan te encuentras bien - dijo sacandolo de lo restante de esos elementos quimicos

dan : si eso creo - dijo levantandose cuando pierde el equilibrio en la espalda y cae- q pasa no me puedo levantar - dijo asustado

runo : es q te crecieron las alas de drago en la espalda- dijo levantandolo de nuevo

dan : si cierto ahora soy un dragon - dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio

spectra : creo q es hora de retirarme - dijo empesando a desaparecer - adios

shun : dan te encuebtras bien - dijo acercandose a el

dan : Q NO VES Q SOY UN DRAGON

marucho : literalmente eres un semi dragon y runo es una semi-gato -dijo marucho inteligentemente

julie : si pero q contenian esos quimicos para q hicieran esto - dijo tocando la oreja de runo - aaaaaaa es tan suave

runo : julie jajajjaajja para ya jajjajajjaja me haces cosquillas - dijo riendo

julie : lo siento - dijo dejando la oreja de la semi gato

alice : bueno y q haremos ahora - dijo curiosa

runo : no lo se tenemos q ver la forma de volvernos normales de nuevo mañana hay escuela

billy : tiene razon no pueden verlos asi

_drago : tal vez podramos destranformando - _dijo tratasndo de separarse de dan - _ya casii_ - derepente dan y drago se separan y dan vuelve a la normalidad y drago casi cuando

julie : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh drago estas precioso pareces un peluche - dijo abrazandolo ( drago se parece kuro de esta pagina .com solo q es de color rojo no negro)

dan : soy normallll - dijo felis - ahora solo falta runo

_tigrera : lo intentare - _

runo : vamos q podemos tigrera -dijo y depronto tambien se destranformaron y runo volvio a la normalidad ( tigrera es como kirara de inuyasha pero blanca con los ojos del color de ojod de runo ) - lo hicimos

marucho : por lo menos ya son normales pero quiero saber q elementos quimicos usaron - dijo acercandose a el lugar derramados de cosas quimicas y sacando una muestra- buenoi creo q las investigare

alice : bueno ahora son sobrenaturale q haran - dijo feliz

dan : bueno por ahora somos los dos pero pronto seremos todos

dan y runo : pero por ahora somos EL DUO SOBRENATURAL -

* * *

BUENO ASTA QUI AMIGOS ES CORTO LO SE PERO TAL VES MAÑANA AGREGE MAS CAPITULOS ( PO LO MENOS UNO )

ADIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	8. un dia complicado

**hola volvi bueno continuamos con la historia y tengo tres quejas de mi escuela llamada colegio del salvador bueno como dije son tre 1º ME DUELEN LOS PIES xq hoy fuimos a peregrinar a rio blanco 2º bueno me hicieron despertar a las 5 de la mañana para estar haya a las 6 ,3º tercero fuimos con un calor de mil demonios y casi muero ( no literalmente ) bueno continuemos aunqe sea un engreido te toca zac ( lo recuerdan verdad)**

**zac : este va para mi amada ru...**

**valen : APURATE ANTES DE Q CAMBIE DE OPINION **

**zac : bien , bakugan y sus personajes no le pertenecen a ecepcion de mi **

**valen : no estoy muy orgullosa de el**

* * *

CAPITULO 8 : UN DIA COMPLICADO

al dia siguiente en la casa de los kuso dan despertaba y dijo ...

dan : q sueño - dijo bostezando - ...oye drago

drago : a hola dan como estas -

dan : buenos dias

m d : DAN LEVANTATE A DESAYUNAR VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA -

dan : bueno a cambiarse q no llegare a buscar a runo - dijo dan para luego cambiarse con el uniforme y bajar con drago en el ombrto

m d : dan y esa cosa q es - dijo señalando a drago

dan : bueno ... eto ... es un muñeco q me regalo runo ... si eso me lo regalo runo - dijo nervioso y drago simulando ser un muñeco

m d : a bueno q tierna q es runo regalandote un peluche - dijo la mama de dan imaginandose como runo se lo entrego - harian uhna pareja hermosa

dan : MAMA no digas eso - dijo sonrojado , vio el reloj y dijo - YA ME TENGO Q IR SE ME ASE TARDE ADIOS MAMA - dijo saliendo en la bici para buscar a runo cuando llega - perdon por la tardanza

runo: ya era hora de q aparecieras se nos hace tarde - dijo subiendo a la bici y esta comenzando a tomar velocidad - y trajiste a drago -

dan : si aqui esta - mostrando a drago q sale de la mochila de dan - y tu trajiste a tigrera

runo : si - dijo mostrando a tigrera q la tenia en brazos . cuando llegaron a la escuela se encontraron con los demas - hola chicos perdon por la tardanza

alice : no importa y como les fue chicos ubo un cambio

dan : no para mi no ubo sigo siendo normal

runo : yo tambien no tube nungun cambio

julie : q bueno

en ese instante toca la campana y todos se fuero a clases despues de clases toca la campana de rezeso

dan : la clase fue aburrida

runo : dormiste en toda la clase como te puede aburrir

dan : entonces soñe q era aburrida

runo : y tubidte razon era aburrida

alice : pues mi clase no estubo a birrida es mas estuvo divertida

julie : es xq a ti te gusta venir a la escuela - dijo y miro su reloj y se sorprendio - RUNO TIENES PRACTICA EN 5 MINUTOS

runo : QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE SE ME HACE TARDE ME VAN A MATAR - dijo desesperada causando q le crezcan las orejas - ME TENGO Q IR NO VEMOS DESPUES ADIOS - sale corriendo sin darse cuenta de sus orejas

dan : RUNO ESPERA TUS OREJAS APA...- SE TAPA LA BOCA AL DARSE CUENTA DE LO Q DIJO - hay q seguirla antes de q la vean - dijo para luego perseguir a runo con los demas

despues de correr tanto entro a los vestidores y se puso el uniforme y al salir se choco con alguien q nadie espera ... zac : hay hola amor comom te va

runo : ahora no se me hace tarde - se va - lo lamento chicas se me i so tarde

chicas : runo q tienes en la cabeza - dijo una chica confundida

runo : eh de q hablas - dijo para tocarse la oreja cuando siente q alguien le pone algo en la cabeza

? : hola chicas bueno esto son una orejas de gato q runo le tenia q devolver a julie - dijo dan agitado

runo : de q ablas dijo para tocarse la cabeza - AAAAAAAAA digo si ahora vuelvo pero vio como dan le salian unos cuernos en la cabeza y salen corriendo los dos

dan : te salieron las orejas - dijo susurrando

runo : y a ti los cuernos - dijo tambien de susurro

despues de un rato las orejas y cuernos desaparecieron y todo continuo normal hasta la salida donde ...

alice : y como les fue chicos

runo : mal las chicas me suspendieron una semana por llegar tarde -

dan bueno hay q irnos a casa hoy fue un dia complicado

todos : si - y los peleadores se dirijeron a su casas

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por hoy adiossssssss**

**digan adios chicos y raritos**

**dan y runo : oye**


	9. la batalla

**hola volvi bueno perdon con la tardanza es q mañana tengo convivencia de integracion y estos dias no subi xq yo estaba con las clases y mi hermana no xq la secundaria rinde las previas y yo q se bueno la cosa es q no me prestaba la compu y bueno **

**valen : ERLY MISAKY me encanto tu historia CONTINUALA ESTA BUENA la guerra de comida stubo bueno , bueno ahora continuamos - pienso un rato - ahora a quien le toca , a a espectra **

**spectra bakugan y sus personajes ME PERTENECEN JJAJAJJAJAJJ...**

**VALEN : DI LAS COSAS BIEN O TE SACO DEL FIC -DIJE DESPUES DE DARLE UNA PATADA**

**spectra : bien , bakugan y sus personajes no le y no me pertenecen **

* * *

CAPITULO 10 : BATALLA Y ALGO MAS ?

despues del dia complicado del duo sobrenatural todo paso normal y llevaban a los bakugans a todos lados con ellos simulando ser peluche pero despues de eso todo era normal o eso se creia ya q cada paso q daban los seguian spectra ( valen : apodado por mi " el loco de la fea mascara)

spectra : ya veras dan kuso cuaando menos te des cuenta los bakugans seran mios - dijo viendo como los peleadores entraban a la escuela abrigados

? : maestro cuando podremos atacar a esas personas

spectra : ya pronto calmate gus no te desesperres - mirando fijamente a runo

* * *

en otra parte los peleadores caminaban camino a sus clases teniendo sus abrigos en la mano por el hecho de q ya llegaba navidad y toda la ciudad estaba cubierto de blanco por la nieve ( valen no se como es alla pero aca en navidad hace un calor de la gran mil my las clases duran desde marzo 4 hsta diciembre 12 y el resto vacaciones en lo cual me falta poco y paso a secundaria)

dan : ahhhhhhhh el viernes terminan las clases al fin vacaciones achusss-

runo : pero no deverias desabrigarte tanto mirate ya te enfermaste - dijo pasandole un pañuelo

dan : gracias y si estoy abrigado

runo : aja entonces abrigado para ti es estan con tu pantalon largo y la remera manda corta del colegio siendo q hay camisas para venir- dijo señalando cada una de sus prendas

dan : mira quien lo dice niña de pollera

runo : ES XQ TENGO Q VENIR CON POLLERA IDIOTA LO DICE EL REGLAMENTO - dijo enojada

dan : NO TENIAS Q GRITARME TONTA

runo : A QUIEN LE DICES TONTA TARADO

dan : MARIMACHO

runo : DECEREBRADO - comenzando con su habitual pelea y siendo interrumpidos por julie

julie : chicos ya no peleen parecen novios o peor esposos - dijo con una sonrisa y una gotita estilo anime

dan/ runo : JAMAS SERIA NOVIO/A DE ESTE IDIOTA/TONTA - dijeron ruborizados despues de darse la espalda y asi toco la campana y paso toda la mañana hasta el receso donde fueron a ver como siempre el entrenamiento de runo para la competencia de porristas que era un dia antes del fin de clases osea un jueves y asi paso la mañana hasta termino la escuela y los peleadores se dirijieron a tomar un chocolante caliente

runo ; esto esta delicioso- dijo tomando un poco

dan : si es verdada esta deliciosos

? : si q bueno q esta pero q mal q se arruine

alice : eh a spectra - dijo asustandose

dan : q haces aqui - dijo levantandose

sppectra : no es obvio quiero a los bakugans - dijo acercandose a drago y tigrera peroruno los agarro

runo : vete de aqui spectra no te los daremos- dijo aferrando a los dos bakugans a su pecho

spectra : vamos runis damelos y te llevare conmigo - dijo agarrando a runo del menton

dan : ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS - dijo agarrando a runo del brazo y alejandola de spectra

spectra : mira q tenemos aqui a un celoso protegiendo a su novia

dan : runo no es mi novia - dijo todo rojo

spectra : a quien le importa devuelvanme a los bakugans - dijo mostrando una carta del portal

dan : jamas si los quieres tendras q pelear- dijo enojado

dan/spectra : carta portal abierta - y la pelea comenzo con exepcion de q dan peleaba ya q se fusiono con drago ( ahora si voy a poner el traje de dan

_**Todo ha empezado a cambiar  
no soy la misma que una vez  
llegaste a conocer  
soy mucho mejor  
y se como triunfar**_

a dan se le desaparecieron las gafas de la cabeza y a su cabello le crezieron pequeñas llamas como si su cabello se incendiara y su ropa tambien desaparece y en ese lugar empieza a aparecer fuego y de repente le aparece un pantalon rojo con destellos blancos y unos sapatos negros

**Es sobrenatural  
sobrenatural  
sobrenatural**

****en la parte de arriba le crece una remera de mangas cortas casi como musculosa q era roja tambien con detellos clancos y negros y en las puntas de la remera tambien salieron llamas de fuego

**_Hay que comprender _**  
**_que un pequeño cambio _**  
**_me ha hecho ser mejor _**  
**_que un pequeño cambio _**  
**_en mi interior es _**  
**_Sobrenatural_**

**__**y por ultimo a le salen unas alas de dragon y unos cuernos en la cabeza

la pelea comenzo y cada ataque salia por todas partes los peleadores miraban la pelea sorprendidos . paso la pelea y dan iva perdiendo ya q todavia no podia controlar sus poderes y runo desesperada fue a ayudarlo

runo : carta portal abierta

_Todo ha empezado a cambiar _  
_no soy la misma que una vez_  
llegaste_ a conocer _  
_soy mucho mejor _  
_y se como triunfar_

a runo se le desata el pelo y su ropa desaparece y en su lugar empiesa a brillar cuando le aparece una falda blanca con detalles amarillos con un moño amarillos atras q le llega ala mitad de los muslos y en las piernas unas medias amarillas hasta la rodilla y unos sapatos blancos

_Es sobrenatural _  
_sobrenatural _  
_sobrenatural_

despues a la parte de arriba le crece una remera tipo musculosa blanca tambien con destellos amarillos q le llegaba a la mitad mostrando su ombligo

_Hay que comprender _  
_que un pequeño cambio _  
_me ha hecho ser mejor _  
_que un pequeño cambio _  
_en mi interior es _  
_Sobrenatural_

a runo le crecen unas orejas en la cabeza blancas y una cola de gato blanco con un moño en la punta en la parte inferior y tambien le crecen unas alas atras en su espalda

dan : runo ... q haces aqui

runo : no es obio vengo a ayudarte - _lanzas de luz- ( no soy buena describiendo batallas )_

spectra : a runis no quiero pelear contigo - dijo esquivando las lanzas

dan : alejate me oiste -_ bolas de fuego -_

spectra : aaahahhh eso me las pagaras - y continuo hasta q el bakugan de spectra cayo con un golpe final

dan/runo : _ATAQUE DE FUSION - _juntando sus manos ( como el capitulo final de la primera temporada ) - bolas de luz/fuego

spectra : nooooooooooooooo- dijo y el campo desaparecio y todo volvio a la normalidad- me las pagaran- dijo y desaparecio

dan : bueno se fue - dijo de forma orgulloso pero sintio como le ponian algo en la cabeza y a runo tambien - pero q paza saquenme esto de la cabeza - dijo pero se atoro en sus cuerno

shun : callate q la gente te ve y esta transformado

marucho : nadie los puede ver asi

? : mida mami una chica gado - dijo un niño jalando la cola de runo

runo: mhhhh a eso me dolio - y miro al niñito - hola-nya - y se agacho para ponerse a la altura del niño

nenito : ahhh tus orejas son tan suaves -dijo acariciando sus orejas causando q runo se ponga como un gato en el caractrer

runo : ahhhhhhhhh me agradas-nya - dijo imnotizada por las caricias del iño pero ciente q alguien la jala de la cola - auuuuuuuuuu eso duele dan sueltame

dan : no nos tenemos q ir xq nos van a descubrir

runo : biennn

* * *

**aqui termino nos vemos mañana tal vez bueno les digo un secretito mi inspiracion aparte de ustedes es escuchar musica xq ? no se pero bueno chau chau**


	10. CAPITANA

**hola volvi bueno perdon porno actualizar ayer es q me quede traumada xq me dieron la "charla " y bueno me traume pero ya se me olvido bueno tu turno gus**

**gus : bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 11 : CAPITANA DE ...

despues de la batalla entre dan runo y spectra PASO NORMAL ,CASI, YA Q RUNO ESTABA PRACTICANDO todas las mañanas en el colegio practicando con sus compañeras para la competencia de porristas de la ciudad y ya tan solo falta nada al dia siguiente seria la competencia

dan : dios y xq nosotros tenemos q ayudar en la decoracion - dijo cansado con una caja en manos( la competencia sera en el colegio)

julie: xq si ademas si ayudamos podremos ver a las chicas gratis -

alice : ademas le prometimos a runo q nosotras lo decorariamos

dan : ustedes pero nosotros no - refiriendose a shun billy marucho y el q estaban agotados de tanto cargar cajas

* * *

por otro lado runo y sus compañeras estaban calentando para poder hacer piruetas y todo eso

porrista 1 : vamos chicas a ensayar -

el ensayo comenzo y su esfuerzo al maximo xq tenian q ganar el trofeo como 7º consecutivo

runo : bueno ya termino me tengo q ir adios-

entrenadora : espera runo tengo q hablar en privado contigo

runo : esta bien - dijo no muy convensida

cuando todas se fueron la entrenadora se puso seria y a runo le confundia su actitud

runo : bueno de q queria hablarme

entrenadora : bueno como sabras la capitana anterior ya se fue a la universidad y ya no esta aqui

runo : si sonia era muy buena - dijo con una sonrisa triste

entrenadora : bueno como sabras hay una bacante como entrenadora y quiero q seas tu

runo : Q eso eso es fantastico ahhhhhh gracias gracias hasta luego- sale corriendo hacia el salon con sus amigos

* * *

de vuelta en el gimnassio los peleadores estaban terminando de decorar hasta q

? : JULIE , ALICE , CHICOS

dan : q es eso - pero alguien lo pasa ensima - runo eso me dolio

runo : CALLATE JULIE ALICE NO LO VAN A CREER - dijo muy emosionada

julie : q paso ya tienes novio

runo : NOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo calmada pero despues se calmo - LO Q PASA ES Q LA ENTRENADORA ME NOMBRO CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO

alice y julie : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

julie : esto hay q festejar con compras

y asi las chicas se fueron dejando a los chicos dejandolos acargo de todo

* * *

**termine perdon por la demora nos vemos despues chau chau**


	11. COMPETENCIA

**hola volvi bueno aqui les traigo otro cap tal ves ponga otro fic q se llame CARITA DE ANGEL supongo q deven conocer la novela are casi lo mismo pero con los personajes de bakugan. bueno bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 12 : COMPETENCIA

ya era de mañana en la fria , elada y blanca ciudad de los peleadores y habia una personita q estaba desesperada

runo : hay hoy es la competencia donde esta mi uniforme - dijo desesperada ya q tan solo faltan unas horas para q empezara - aqui esta

tigrera : runo calmate-nya todo saldra bien - dijo acostandose en la cama de runo

runo : NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA MUJER Q SE CALME XQ ESO NOS DESEPERA MAS VES AHORA ESTOY MAS DESESPERADA Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA - dijo mas deseperada - DONDE ESTAN MIS ZAPATOS - grito ya mas deseperada

tigrera : no grites-nya - tapandose la orejas con sus pequeñas patitas

las horas pasaron y runo ya esaba lista y en el gimnasio q ya tan solo faltaban unos minutos para q empezara

dan : aaaa tengo hambre cuando comenzara la competencia - un rujido se sintio de su estomago

julie : dan la competencia comenzara en unos minutos y shun y alice ya traen la comida - sintio un ronroneo de tigrera q estaba en sus brazos

tigrera : no veo nada-nya - dijo tratando de ver algo

alice : - llegando con unas hamburguesa y dandole una a dan - pero si estamos en primera fila como q no puedes ver nada

tigrera : es q julie-nya me esta poniendo la mano en los ojos y no PUEDO VER-NYA - en ese instante julie le saca la mano de los ojos

presentador: _bienvenidos alumnos de los colegios estamos aqui para ver el concurso de porristas de este año bueno comenzemos ... - _las primeras concursantes pasaro y asi con las demas hasta q_ - y aqui estan las concursantes del colegio secundario q nos presta este gimnsaio con su capitana runo misaki _

_( bueno vamos a poner una cancion asi es mejor bueno va la cancion )_ OUR GENERATION - BELLA THORN

Rock rock it we rock rock rock it (4x)  
Get it right, time to shine, gotta step up couse' it's our night

Cheers cause were here  
Starting a new page with no more fears  
Yeah

We can make the change it's our generation  
(our generation)  
Nothings in our way, it's our generation  
Yeah  
You gotta start with you helping nobody else  
You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel  
Time is in our hands, its our generation  
(Our generation, ge-generation)

Rock rock it we rock rock rock it (4x)

Share the loud through the crowd  
Together we got this right here right now  
Cause it's ours on our own  
We found a connection that feels like home

We can make a change it's our generation  
(Our generation)  
Nothings in our way, it's our generation  
You gotta start with you helping nobody else  
You gotta raise your voice, say what you feel  
Time is in our hands, its our generation  
(Our generation, ge-generation)

Shoaoo (3x)  
(It's our generation)  
We can make a change it's our generation  
(Our generation)  
Nothings in our way, it's our generation

al finalizar la cancion termino con runo en la punta de la piramide pero duro poco ya q las luces se apagaron por unos segundos mostrando a runo en el suelo

runo : hay me duele -sobandose el tobillo derecho

dan : RUNO - salta de su asiento y corre a donde esta runo con los demas - estas bien

runo : si estoy bien solo me duele el tobillo - todos la empezarona rodear para ver si estaba bien pero de pronto se abre un circulo gris

dan : spectra - imaginando q era el nombrado pero se ve a una chica saliendodel portan con otro dos chicos

? : ustedes son los peleadores


	12. LOS CHICOS NUEVOS

**volvi con un nuevo cap q lo disfruten bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 13 : los nuevos chicos

? ustedes son los peleadores

dan ayudando a levantar a runo : si somos nosotros

? : hola mi nombre es ace

? : hola mi nombre es baron

? : y mi nombre es mira

dan : hola mi nombre es...- pero fue interrumpido

ace : si eres dan kuso te conocemos bueno no en persona pero ahora si - luego se figo en q dan sujetaba a runjo por la cinturay ella solo se paraba en un solo pie- q le paso a tu novia

dan : - sonrojado - se cayo y NO ES MI NOVIA

ace : no tenias q gritar

runo : - tratando de pararse sola - mi nombre es runo

- me llamo alice

- me llamo julie

- me llamo billy

- me llamo marucho

- soy shun

mira : mucho gusto

baron : digo lo mismo y an visto a un hombre rubio con un traje y una mascara roja - pregunto curioso

runo : a se refieren a spectra - dijo apoyado en dan y julie

baron : ese mismo lo han visto

? miren q tenemos aqui a los fastidiosos de vestroia

dan ,ace : SPECTRA

spectra : si ese mismo y veo q mi plan funsiono runo cayo de la piramide

runo : fuiste tu el q apago las luces y me empujo

spectra : no fue mi intension gatita pero tenia q hacerlo ahora si me permiten ten go unos bakugans q atrapar - saco a un bakugany lo lanzo - carta portal abierta bakugan pelea

dan / runo : carta portal abierta - y se transformaron pero runo estaba en cuatro patas

mira : a si q era sierto q se podian transformar

dan : runo no deverias pelear te torsiste un tobillo

runo : exacto solo uno y si puedo pelear

la pelea comenzo y dan y runo ivan a lanzar el ataque final pero spectra lanzo un cuchillo en direccion a dan pero runo se inerpuso y cayo al suelo

dan : RUNOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**buneo asta aqui llegue lo iva a ser mas largo pero se me ocurrio dejarlos con la duda de runo y el cuchillo y solo pido dos cosas erly misaki continua con tu fic de en mi casa llego el amor y jessy kuso vos tambien continua con tu fic ustedes me dejan con la intriga**


	13. DESESPERACION

**volvi y les digo este va hacer mi ultimo fic por dos semanas mas o menos lo q pasa es q ya es fin de año y me van atacar las integrales en la proxima semana y el sabado q viene me voy de viaje a misiones por una semana mas y despues tenemos q organizar el acto de fin de año bueno eso no mas bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 14 : DESESPERACION

dan : RUNOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dirijiendose a ella

alice julie : runo - tambien acercandose a ella

runo estaba tirada en el suelo sujetandose con fuerza la cadera y tenia manchada las manos con sangre y estaba gimiendo de dolor : me duele aghhhhhh me arde -

spectra : por lo q veo esta pelea acabo y el triunfador soy yo y lo lamento mi gatita ya te lo compenzare - para luego desaparecer y todo vuelve a la normalidad pero dejando a los chicos muy preocupados tratando de ver q podian hacer por runo y la gente reuniendose a su alrededor

marucho : hay q llamar a la mbulancia ahora - para luego llamar - ola es urgente una amiga le lastimo un cuhcillo y esta sangrando mucho , bueno , okey estamos en el gimnasio secundario Benkyō to tanoshimi ( estudio y diversion ) gracias dicen q ahora bienen

dan : bueno vamos aguanta runo pronto llegaran los paramedicos - teniendo a runo en brazos en el piso

runo : go...menas...ai no...os derrotaron ... por mi cul...pa - empezando a cerrar los ojos

julie : no dogas eso runo vamos resiste un poco mas

runo : gomenasai... -para luego desmayarse o caer en un sueño infinito

dan : runo ... - primero en un susurro - RUNOOOOO - pero no tubo respuesta al instante llego la ambulancia y se llevo a runo y dan quiso ir tambien a si q tambien se subio cuando llegaron al hospital llevaron a runo a urgencias y dan no pudo entrar ya q lo detenieron , se sentia culpable de lo q le paso a runo , estaba desesperado no sabia q hacer

* * *

**bueno corto pero bueno algo es algo valen se despide paz**


	14. VOMITO Y DESESPERACION

**hola volvi y bueno me di una escapadita de los estudios ya q me estaban artando y casi rompo el libro de matematicas bueno tal ves sea corto y bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

CAPITULO 15 : vomito y calma

despues de un rato llegaron los demas a esperar y despues de otro rato salio el doctor

julie : como esta doctor

doctor : ustedes son su amigos - todos asintieron - bueno no fue grave solo le rozo pero fue un poco profundo

dan : y esta bien

doctor : si esta bien mañana en la mañana le daremos el alta

alice : q bueno y ya se comunicaron con los padres de runo

dan : no xq sus padres salieron de viaje a china

julie : tan lejos xq

dan : segun los padres de runo es cosas de adultos

marucho : podemos pasar a verla doctor

doctor : si como no

* * *

HABITACION DE RUNO

runo : guau esto si es aburrido y me muero de hambre

toc toc

runo : pasen - entan los chicos - hola chicos como estan

dan : estas bien

runo : si estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cintura

dan : eso es todo

runo : nooooooo TENGO HAMBRE

julie : hay ya te pareces a dan

dan/runo : oye

alice : pero como puedes tener hambre si ahi esta tu comida -señalando una bandeja de comida

runo : es q la comida de hospital sabe orrible

dan . yo la quiero tambien tengo hambre - con estrella en los ojos

runo : probecho - dandole la bandeja

dan : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - agarrando la bandeja y comenzando a tragar ( literalmente ) y de pronto se le puso la cara de color verde y salio a la ventana q tenia la habitacion y comenzando a vomitar alli - sabe orrible

runo : se los dije sabe orrible

shun : guau si dan la vomito deve saber asqueroso

dan : ni q los diga ya se me quito el apetito - tirando la vandeja por la ventana y alguien abajo grita _oye mocoso cuidado eso casi me cae ensima _- lo siento - se esconde

* * *

**hasta aqui nos vemos me di una escapadita y me tengo q ir antes de q me descubran adiosss **

**runo : valen no tenias q estudiar **

**valen : bueno ... eto ... yo mejor me voy - sañgo corriendo **

**runo : bueno adiosss**


	15. TE AMO

** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOLVIIIIIIIII despues de 1 semana de viajes . bueno acabo de llegar mi papa me trajo y despues de un rato se fue y prendi la compu y entre bueno me siento media cansada ero en el viaje fue hermoso y ahora se xq las cataratas son una de las 7 maravillas del mundo ( si vienen a argentina vallan a iguazu - misiones y ospedense en el hotel cataratas sale caro pero es 5 estrellas y vallan a las cataratas en el parque iguazu y cuidado con los coaties se robaron mis galletas ) en el camino se me ocurrieron muchas ideas**

** BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

****CAPITULO 16 : TE AMO

ya pasaron 2 meses desde q runo le daño el cuchillo todo volvio a la normalidad las clases terminaron spectra no volvio a atacar y dan estaba muy diferente desde ese insidente

runo : ahhhhhhh esto es calma las vacaciones comenzaron y todo esta muy tranquilo - acostada en su cama viendo la luna ya q era de noche

rinngggg riiinnngggg

runo : YO VOY MAMA - acercandose al telefono - hola

_? : runo eres tu soy dan _

runo : a hola dan q sucede

_dan : bueno... este ... yo queria ... preguntarte s...si querias ir al club music_ - dijo muy nervioso y haciendo sonrojar a runo

runo : claro nos vemos en 5 minutos chau

se fue rapido a bañaar y se cambio y salio corriendo llego y espero a dan q llego 5 minutos despues - hola dan

dan se quedo viendo a runo estaba hermosa llevaba una falda blanca corta , una musculosa celeste con vordes amarillos zapatos con poco taconpero igual sonaban y su hermoso y sedoso cabello suelto

dan : hola runo , eh te ves bien

runo : tu tambien dan te ves bien - dan llevaba un baquerto como siempre zapatillas negras y una remera celeste manga corta y no llevava sus gafas

dan : entramos - a lo q runo asintio entraron y como siempre habia mucha gente bailandopero en eso sienten una luz muy blanca sobre ellos

presentador : bueno creo q ellos son los dos tortolos q cantaran vamos suban

runo/dan : pero ... nosotros no somos ...- pero era tarde estaban frente al esenario y todos lo miraban

presentador : bueno dj a darle les toca LLEGO EL AMOR - grito - algun dia me lo agradezeran - les susurro a dan y en tono muy seductor a runo cosa q dan se puso celoso

runo : t-tengo ... 14 años

presentador : adios - dijo llendose y dejandole los microfonos

LLEGO EL AMOR ( POCAS PULGAS una novela mexicana de no se q año pero fue hace mucho 9

dan:  
150 millones de estrellas  
veo cuando estas junto a mí  
contigo no se que me pasa  
que siento mariposas en la panza

runo:  
150 millones de años  
quisiera que estuvieras aquí  
desde que te vi mi vida  
una nueva sensación  
se apodero de mi razón

dan y runo:  
Ahora que llegó el amor  
cuídalo, riégalo siéntelo  
ahora que llegó esta ilusión  
que loco se volvió el corazón

Te amo, te amo  
abrázame mi vida  
y piérdete en mis ojos  
te amo, te amo  
cariño no permitas  
que el sueño  
llegue a su fin

dan:  
150 millones de estrellas  
veo cuando estas junto a mí

runo:  
Desde que te vi mi vida  
una nueva sensación  
se apoderó de mi razón

dan y runo:  
Ahora que llegó el amor  
cuídalo, riégalo siéntelo  
ahora que llegó esta ilusión  
que loco se volvió el corazón

Te amo, te amo  
abrázame mi vida  
y piérdete en mis ojos  
te amo, te amo  
cariño no permitas  
que el sueño  
llegue a su fin

Te amo, te amo  
abrázame mi vida  
y piérdete en mis ojos  
te amo, te amo  
cariño no permitas  
que el sueño  
llegue a su fin

runo mirando a dan:  
Te amo ...

dan q tambien miro a runo:  
cómo te amo...

despues de eso bajaron y decidieron ir al parque donde fue su ultima cita

dan : runo ... - runo lo mira - esa cancion e...-runo lo interrumpe

runo . si dan lo se es tonta para ti pe...

dan : no runo no fue tonta digo esa cancion me dio mas confianza

runo : confianza para que d...

no continuo ya q sintio unos labios sobre los suyos y abrio los ojo al ver q era DAN . dan la estaba besando ella no dudo y le correspondio fue el beso mas dulce q se vio era lleno de amor ternura y dulce . todo el mundo sabia q ese amor era mutuo y no se podia romper aunque hallan pasado 2 años ese amor todavia existia y estaba ahi .despues de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con amor

dan : runo esa cancion me dio mas confianza para decirte q te amo TE AMO y q siempre lo habia sentido pero me negaba a creerlo

runo : d-dan yo ... yo ... yo tambien te amo y siempre lo hice - volvieron a juntar sus labios pero este era mas fuerte y apasionado , se separaron y los dos se dijeron mutuamente un TE AMO

dan ; me gustaria q fueras mi novia q fueras mia para siempre

runo con lagrimas en los ojos : dan ... si si quiero ser tu novia para siempre - dijo y se perdieron en los ojos del otro - eres mi dulce dragoncito

dan : y tu eres mi tierna gatita - abrazandola como si quisiera q nadie la tocara con exepcion de el la despego y la beso . la beso frente a la luna llena todo se veia hermoso ...

* * *

**termine siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii les gusto bueno dejen comentario chau chau**


	16. GRUPO SOBRENATURAL

** HOLA bueno ya paso mucho tiempo y me sentia solita**

**shun : solo paso un dia**

**valen : largo dejame a mi y mi drama sola , bueno cambio de tema BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

CAPITULO 17 : HISTORIA Y EQUIPO XSIEMPRE

despues de ese dia dan le regalo a runo una medalla q tenia una foto de ellos juntos en un corazoncito

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

dan y los chicos y los bakugans se encontraban charlando de tonteras runo se encontraba al lado de dan y este rodeaba la cintura de la chica con su mano pero entro un tema en la charla y era

julie : runo como se tomo la noticia el papa de runo de q ustedes eran novios

runo : bueno ...

_**flashback**_

_UNA SEMANA ATRAS_

_dan y runo estaban charlando en el dormitorio de la chica_

_pero dan de repente la beso y como siempre runo le correspondio .pero algo abrio la puerta y ..._

_padre de runo : DANIEL KUSO SUELTA A MI HIJA Y LARGO DE AQUI_

_DAN Y RUNO se separaron y se sonrojaron pero el grito llego a oidos de..._

_madre de runo : que esta pasando aqui _

_papa de runo : ESTE SIN VERGUENZA ESTABA BESANDO A MI HIJA A RUNO Y SI NO SE LARGA DE AQUI LO VOY A MATAR _

_madre de runo : pero amor runo ya tiene edad de tener novios- se tapo la boca _

_padre de runo : NO NADA DE NOVI... espera xq dijiste eso - miro a dan y despues a runo Y VIO Q SU HIJA TENIA UN CORAZON CON DAN Y ELLA JUNTOS - DANIEL KUSO ESTAS DE NOVIO CON MI HIJA . DATE POR MUERTO MOCOSO - en ese instante dan salio corriendo y el padre de runo atras de el y atras del señor , runo y su mama ..._

_**fin del flashback **  
_

dan : me correteo por toda la ciudad hasta q me tire a un lago

alice : y te golpeo

runo : no mi papa no sabe nadar a si q se fue a casa

billy : y te odia aun

dan : no ya no tanto

marucho : chicos recuerdan esos quimicos q cayeron dan y runo en el laboratorio

runo : si como no

marucho : bueno ya se q quimicos son

todos : ENSERIO

marucho : si vengan vamos a mi casa

EN CASA DE MARUCHO

al llegar a la casa de marucho se dirigieron al laboratorio y marucho les mostro todos los elementos a los chicos q eran como unos cincuenta ( no voy a poner los elementos xq no se quimica) y a dan le surgio una ides

dan : chicos y si ustedes se fusionan con los bakugans

runo : guau dan es la primera vez q veo q usas tu cerebro

dan : no seas mala y bueno q dicen

drago : a mi me parece una buena idea - dijo en la cabeza de dan

todos exepto runo drago dan y tigrera : bueno

marucho : bien entre en una cabina cada uno con su bakugans pero q sean serparadas- dijo señalando unas cabinas

todos : okey

todos entraron exepto dan y runo y sus bakugans se vio un las cabinas un liquido verde q los baño a todos en las cabinas y despues abrieron las cabinas y ellos salieron transformados ( no pongo la transformacion xq tengo flojera )

julie : guau soy gorem

alice : esto es facinante

_gorem : bueno hay q destransformarnos _

dan : buena idea- se destransformaron - oigan y baron mirra y ace

marucho me dijeron q habian ido a buscar a spectra a vestroia a ver si estaba alli

runo : bueno q les parece si vamos al cien

todos . SI

EN EL CINE

runo : al ir al cine no me referia a ver fredy vs jason - dijo escondida en el pecho de dan

dan : vamos runo esta buena mira ya acabaron de pelear

runo : enserio -salio de su escondite y vio como le sacaban la cabeza aq una mujer - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- se escondio de nuevo - eres un mentiroso

alice : salgamos de aqui xfavos - escondida detras de shun

julie : si vamonos - escondida en el pecho de billy

despues de la pelicula las chicas se fueron a sus casas y sus novios las acompañaron la schicas ivan temblando y ellos riendo

* * *

**bueno la historia acabo mañana tal vez haya accion y muerte juajajajajaj na mentira no soy tan mala nos vemos despues chau chau valen se va PAZ**


	17. HARU

** HOLA bueno volvi despues de menos de 24 horas siiiiii BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 18 : HARU ...

despues de la transformacion y la pelicula de terror todo seguia normal exepto q julie se quejaba q no podia usar sus poderes x1q spectra no atacaba

dan : julie ya pronto usaras tus poderes calmate - dijo cargando a runo en su espalda

runo : si calmate

de repente dan ciente q runo se baja todos miran para atras y vem q spectra la sujetaba de la cintura y q le estaba tapand la boca

DAN : OYE SUELTA AMI NOVIA

spectra : ahora es tu novia no - dijo acercando su boca al cuello - mhh huele muy bien

runo : mhbsadnmyacvm nfhncui eyn c njhe - dijo poniendose azul

dan : sueltala la estas dejando sin aire

spectra : bien - dijo destapandole la boca y aventandola con dan

runo : ahhh ahora veras chicos

todos : si

spectra : campo abierto bakugan pelea

dan / alice / julie / shun / runo : campo abierto bakugan pelea - se fusionan ( no pongo la cancion ni las transformaciones xq tengo flojera)

spectra : como como se pueden transformar - dijo confundido

marucho q pudo entrar al campo de batalla con billy : ya q yo se q quimico son nos pude transformar

en el campo tambien entro un bebe q estaba separado de su papa gateando xq al parecer no podia caminar ni hablar y entro al campo pero de mala suerte spectra lo vio

spectra : pero de mala suerte hay una personita q no tiene poderes y las pagara por ustedes bakugan explosion - runo volte a la direccion en q spectra miraba y se encuentra con el niño vuela lo mas rapido q puede y lo carga y se lo lleva antes de q el ataque los alcanzara

runo : estas loco como se te ocurre atacar a un bebe - dijo acurrucando al niño en su pecho ya q este empezo a llorar - ya calmate si deja de llorar

spectra : aahh q conmovedor es identico a ti con esos ojo verdes solo q tiene cabello marron bueno hay q seguir con la pelea

runo : bien

dan : no tu no pelearas tu cuidaras al bebe

runo : pero yo...

dan : nada de peros cuidalo

runo : bien - dijo jugando con la mano del bebe - ven bebe vamos lejos de la fiera- volando lejos del campo

la batalla comenzo marucho se unio remplazando a runo spectra estaba perdiendoy ya no podia mas asi q se rindio y desaparecio cuando cerro el portal runo busco a la madre o padre del niño peronotuvo exito ya q el lugar estaba decierto asi q dan decidio acompañar a runo a casa con el bebe pero en camino sele ocurrio pedir un helado

dan : ven runo tomemos un helado

vendedor : hola muy buenas noche

runo : dan yo quiero un helado de chocolate

dan : bien dame dos helados de chocolates xfavor

vendedor : muy bien q lindo niño tienen se parece a ti jovencita solo q tiene el cabello de usted joven - dandole una cuchara con un poco de helado al bebe y los elados a los chicos

bebe : adia ( gracias )

dan . bueno gracias señor nos vemos

runo : xq no le dijiste nada no es nuestro hijo tenemos 14

dan : calmate ya se q no es nuestro pero se parece a ti - dandole un beso - vamos a tu casa

EN LA CASA DE RUNO

padre de runo : RUNO MISAKY DONDE ESTABAS Y QUIENES ESE BEBE -

runo : espera antes de gritar te digo q el bebe no es mio lo encontramos cerca de un callejon perdido y no encontramos a sus padres y lo trajimos aca - cubriendose detras de dan y dan atras de la madre de runo - xfavor no me grites

padre de runo : y como se llama este hermoso bebe - dijo cargando al bebe en brazo y biendo en un collar su nombre -te llamas haru q lindo nombre runo llevalo a tu cuarto en el nuestro no hay lugar dijo dandole el bebe

runo con una gotita estilo anime : okey dan me acompañas

dan : esta bien - dijo subiendo al cuarto de la chica - guau q dia mas raro no

runo : si me muero de sueño - dijo acostandose en el pecho de dan q estaba acostado en la cama

dan: vamos duerme mañana nos espera un dia largo -abrazando a runo y tambien acostando a haru

BUENAS NOCHES

* * *

**YA ACABE EL CAPITULO DE HOY ASI Q PERDON POR LA DEMORA ES Q ME DORMI BUENO CHAUCHAU**


	18. PLANETA DANGO

** HOLA me llamo valentina la...**

**dan : ya todos sabemos tu nombre **

**yo : a ver mi nombre completo**

**dan : bueno ... eh ... es valeria**

**yo : error ODIO Q ME DIGAN VALERIA ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE - lagrimas en los ojos **

**runo : vamos no llores tu nombre es valentina lamas **

**yo : bueno esta todo resuelto **

**BAKUGANS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 19 : PLANETA DANGO

a la mañana siguiente runo se desperto y se sorprendio al ver q dan la estaba biendo fijamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y a haru jugando con su cabello

dan : hola amor

runo : mhh hola dan q haces aqui - dijo tallandose los ojos - hola haru

dan : no te acuerdas q te dormiste y yo tambien jeje

runo : ahhh cierto y como esta haru - empezando a jugar con las manitos de haru

toc toc

runo : quien sera - abare la puerta y mse encuentra una carta

**runo : **_hola somos t__us padres_

_queriamos decirte q tu padre y yo _

_nos vamos de viaje _

_a europa pensabamos llevarte pero vino haru _

_asi q lo lamento te quedaras a buscar sus padres_

_bueno te dejamos 10000 pesos para q te manejes _

_un mes y el restaurante estara cerrado solo compra lo necesario okey _

_y bueno NADA DE CHICOS EN ESPECIAL DAN HE _

_con amor mama y papa_

dan : que dice

runo : mis padres se fueron por un mes a europa no es justo yo tambien quiero ir y me ...

haru : BUAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAA - empezo a llorar

dan : que le pasa

runo : hay q ver eh ya se ya vuelvo - sale corriendo

dan : RUNO NO ME DEJES CON EL BEBE

runo : calmate solo necesita comer - con un biberon el la mano y cargando a haru - calmate ven a comer

el bebe empieza tomar la mamadera y dan se tira en la cama runo para calmarlo mejor empieza a cantar una cancion para bebe

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango  
Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

dan : como te sabes esa cancion

runo : dango daikasoku era mi programa favorito de niña y pues me la se

dan : guau si pasaron tantos años y la recuerdas debes tener buena memoria

runo : yo solo memorizo lo q me gusta

haru : ota ota

runo : quieres q la cante otra ves - dan asiente y haru tambien

**DANGO DAIKASOKU ( BUENO DEBEN SABER LA CANCION DE CLANNAD Y SI NO LA ESCUCHARON Q LES PASA ES LA MEJOR CANCION EN JAPONES PARA NIÑO BUENO ES MEJOR ESCUCHARLA CON EL RITMO)**

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango  
Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

HARU HABIA QUEDADO DORMIDO EN LOS BRAZOS DE RUNO Y ESTA ESTABA FELIZ PUES RECORDO CUANDO ERA NIÑA y dan abrazaba a runo por atras puesto q el tambien le gusto mucho la cancion era muy linda

* * *

**aqui termino el programa de hoy y si les gusto le ago una apuesta **

** TE APUESTO MI UNIFORME DEL COLEGIO A QUE TU DUEMES CON LO OJOS CERRADO **

**BUENO CHAU CHAU NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA **


	19. PAPA , MAMA

** HOLA volvi despued de tanto tiempo bueno como no tengo ningunan idea ahora **

**bakugans y sus personaje no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 20 . PAPA , MAMA

despues de la cancion de runo dan , ella y haru se dirigieron a la casa de marucho a ver si encontraban a su madre o padre y al llegar

julie : HOLA HARU - con una cara de espanto aciendo q haru se escondiera en el pecho de runo ya q esta lo tenia cargando

runjo : cambia esa cara asustas a haru - acariciando la espalda del niño

alice : runo , q te dijeron tus padres cuando llevaste a haru a tu casa

dan : bueno 1º nos grito 2º runo mle explico todo 3º se puso a jugar con el bebe - la ultima con una gotita estilo anime y los demas exepto runo y el calleron con el mismo estilo

shun : q clase de padres tienes runo

runo : a veces hasta yo misma me pregunto eso - con una gotita , pero cambia de tema - marucho ya encontraste a algun familiar de haru

marucho : lamentablemente no ya q no tengo su apellido y en japon hay un monton de personas con ese nombre

runo : que mala suerte

haru : suete - balbuceo confundido mirando a los ojos de runo y despues a los de dan y dijo - papa

dan : eh - dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

haru : mama - esta ves mirando a runo

runo : q-que - igual q dan

julie : guau haru se acostumbro rapido a ustedes hasta cree q son sus padres - mirando a haru q jugaba con el cabello de la peliceleste

haru : mama! papa! - con una sonrisa bien grande y agarrando el cabello de dan y acercandolo al de runo

dan : eso me duele

alice : q tierno q es haru

runo : eso lo dices xq a ti no te esta sacando los pelos

tigrera saliendo de el bolso q runo traia : q raro cuando estoy cerca de haru siento una fuerza tremenda

drago saliendo por la cabeza de dan : yo tambien

kato : joven marucho el almuerzo ya esta listo

marucho . esta bien vamos muchachos

dan : SI A COMERRR

haru : shiiiiii

* * *

**bueno el cap es corto pero algo es algo nos vemos hasta la proxima por cierto estoy seca de ideas a si q denme tiempo okey**


	20. NOTA DE VALEN

**nota del autor ( osea yo jijijiji ) .**

**bueno enserio lamento no subir otro cap es q me quede corta de idea ya q subi 2 song-fics mas y bueno .yo tengo un librito donde ago todos los fics y veran en la parte del regreso de los peleadores y de carita de angel estoy corta pero en los song fics no ( y eso es raro **

**bueno en serio lo lamento les juro q en menos de 1 mes subo otro cap bueno **

**VALEN SE DESPIDE PAS**


	21. vispera de navidad

**hola a todos ya paso mucho tiempo escribo esto ya q tal vez sea el ultimo en diciembre xq bueno es q me fue recontra mil mal en el examen de ingles y digamoslo en pocas palabras me la llevo a diciembre y bueno me van a castigar a si q con eso continuemos . solo una cosa mas hoy vi una pelicula q tenia aqui era una muy buena llamada los peques tienen q verla va es una mini serie de duendesillos de la patagonia argentia . bueno ahora si continuemos**

**BAKUGANS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

CAPITULO 21 : BISPERA DE NAVIDAD

despues de ese suceso hermosos y tierno todo siguio normal Haru se encariñaba mas a los peleadores y ellos a haru hasta q llego un dia muy especial para todO EL MUNDO ERA NAVIDAD y los peleadores lo ivan a pasar todos juntos en la casa de marucho y con haru ya q aun no encontraron a sus padres . todos se encontraban en la casa de dan

runo : q mal q no encontramos a los padres de haru - jugando con los deditos de haru sentada aal lado de su actual novio

dan . si tienes razon ya paso mucho tiempo pero por al menos pasara la navidad con nosotros

julie : ay si eso me iso acordar chicas no tenemos ropa para festejar ay q ir a comprar

runo : siiiiiiii - con tono sarcastico - gracias dan por acerle acordar - con el mismo tono

haru : no no compa no - escondiendose en el pecho de runo xq ya sabia lo q sufrian cuando julie queria comprar

alice : hasta haru sabe lo q es sufrir - susurrandole a shun

shun : siiiii

julie : bueno A COMPRAR - arrastrando a runoi alice y a haru

runo y alice : AYUDENOSSSSSSSS

dan : huyy a las chicas les toco sufrir con haru

shun : julie nunca cambiara

marucho : pero bueno pasadomañana es navidad dejenla

en ese momento se siente un estruendo afuera

dan : q fue eso

shun : no se vamos a ver

cuando salieron afuera se quedaron sorprendidos ya q las chica se encontraban en el suelo unconsientes y haru estaba moviendo a runo

haru : mama , adi ( alice ) dudi ( julie

dan : runo

shun : alice

billy : ahhh q sueño - bostezo - o cierto juliee

spectra apareciendo de la nada : jajajajajjaajjajajjajajaaj q novias isieron de todo para proteger a ese mocoso

dan : esto lo pagaras spectra - dijo furioso - marucho cuida a haru y a las chicas

spectra : bien a pelear

dan y spectra : campo abierto bakugan pelea

dan se habia fusionado y la pelea comenzo era dura y ataque por ataque los debilitaba hasta q spectra y dan ya no podian mas pero dan ataco con un ultimo ataque

dan : tornado destructor - lanzando un tornado q acabo con el bakugan de dan y eso le dio el triunfo al peli castaño y en eso las chicas despiertan

haru : mama , mama - apunto de llorar

runo : ya no llores haru estoy bien si calma pero q paso

spectra las ataco

alice : cierto

marucho . bueno q les parece si vamos al karaoke a calmarnos un poco si

julie : siiii

se dirijeron al karaoke a q las chicas cantran algo como

BANDANAS - MUERO DE AMOR POR TI ( no se si conocen la banda del año de no se que pero bueno me gusta la cancion)

TODAS : Como evitar enamorarme asi

ALICE : Dicen que debes esperar  
pero otra vez muero de amor por ti

Como hacer como debo actuar,  
si otra vez muero de amor por ti

JULIE :como un rio va hacia el mar, es asi no lo  
puedo evitar  
(no lo puedo evitar).

"CORO TODAS :  
Ven a mi, solo pienso en ti (pienso en ti)  
y otra vez muero de amor por ti.

RUNO : Dicen que debes esperar,  
JULIE : porque otra vez muero de amor por ti

RUNO : Como un rio va hacia el mar  
es asi no lo puedo evitar no lo puedo evitar  
(no lo puedo evitar)

"CORO" TODAS :  
Ven a mi, vivo para ti, y  
otra vez muero de amor por ti

ven a mi, vivo para ti (vivo para ti) y otra  
vez muero  
de amor por ti

y otra vez muero de amor muero  
de amor por ti

como un rio va llendo hacia el mar  
como evitar enamorarme asi  
como un rio va llendo hacia a el mar  
imposible no morir de amor por ti  
(bis)

AL terminar de cantar se fueron a comprar ropa para navidad y transcurrio asi su dia de bispera de navidad

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA bueno primero y principal queria aclarar algo q haru significa primavera no es lindo bueno hasta la proxima adios **


	22. NAVIDAD

**hola a todos los seguidores de estos fics bueno sigo resulta q no me castigaron bueno **

**bakugan y sus peleadores no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULOS 23 : NAVIDAD

era un 24 de diciembre el dia mas esperado en todo el mundo y la hora tambien ya q eran las 23 : 30 de la noche . dan habia ido a buscar a runo para ir a la casa de marucho y la estaba esperando afuera

dan : hayyy xq no se apura - empiesa a tocar el timbre como loco

runo saliendo de la casa con haru : por dios es mucho pedir q esperes un poco - pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio como dan se sonrojaba como un tomate - q-que pasa

dan : jdnia jhdu dgbkci - empiesa a balbucear x el echo de q estaba sorprendido ya q su novia tenia puesto un vestido asta un poco mas arriba de los muslos , era rojo y tenia una tira de algodon rodeando el borde del vestido , en el cuello tenia colgando de una tira roja dos ponpones en las pies tenia una botas negras hasta la rodilla , tenia el cabello suelto con un gorro navideño ( esos q se pone papa noel o santa claus en la cabeza rojo con bordes blancos y en la punta un ponpom blanco ) . pero lo q lo sorprendio fue ver q el cabello de runo crecio mas de lo q tenia la ultima ves , sus coletas de antes le mostraban q tenia el cabello hasta la cintura pero con el cabello suelto lo tenia hasta la rodilla

en cambio dan tenia puesto unos zapatos rojos un pantalon negro con detalles rojos y blancos . tenia una remera blanca con detalles rojos y una chaqueta roja con detalles negros y en la cabeza tenia el gorro igual de runo en pocas palabras muy guapo

haru estaba vestido con un traje de rodolfo el reno

runo : hola dan , dan , DAN - dijo sonrojandose

dan : eh digo si te ves muy linda runo - dandole un beso

runo . tu tambien te ves muy bien - corespondiendole

haru : papa

dan : de donde sacaste ese traje runo

runo : mis padres dijeron q lo tenian guardado

dan : enserio y xq

runo . eh no me quise enterar - con una gotita estilo anime

dan : bueno vamos a casa de marucho

al llegar a la casa de marucho dan y runo vieron q sus amigos tenian puesto :

marucho tenia puesto un traje de galleta de jengibre ( o como se escriba )

julie tenia puesto una musculosa roja con el borde con algodon blanco un shor corto rojo con un arbolito de navidad en un borde , el tipico gorro y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla

alice tenia puesto un vestido largo mas abajo de la rodilla era rojo con el borde blanco de algodon y unas botitas negras en el cabello bueno tambien el gorro

shun tenia puesto un pantalon largo negro una remera blanca y una chaqueta larga roja con los bordes blancos , zapato rojos con negro y el gorro

billi tenia el pantalon marron con rojo y la remera era roja cpn blanca con una chaqueta marron con rojo unos zapatos negros y en vez del tipico gorro tenia unos cuernos de reno

julie . bienveni...- se quedo callada al ver algo q le llamo la atencion - q-q-q-QUE LINDO Q ESTA HARUUUU - arrebatandolo de las manos de runo a haru

alice : bienvenidos chicos q lindo q esta haru de donde sacaron el traje

runo : prefiero no hablar de eso

marucho : chicos ya casi son las 12

dan : vamos - llevandolos a la mesa viendo el televisor gigante mientras agarrando a runo de la cintura y esta cargando a haru de nuevo

la tele : 10 , 9 - haciendo la cuenta regresiva

billy : 8

julie : 7

shun : 6

matucho : 5

alice : 4

runo : 3

dan : 2

todos 1

**FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAADD**

todos se abrazaban el mundo estaba estallando de felicidad los fuegos artificiales encantaban el cielo todo era hermoso

* * *

**bueno hasta aca un nuevo cap me escape y pude terminarlo mientras mi hermana duerme y mi mama no esta bueno nos vemos pronto chau chau**


	23. ADIOS HERO

**hola a todos perdonenme por la tardanza es q naidad te tiene ocupada y bueno continuo **

**BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 24 : ADIOS HERO

1 semana despue

los chicos se encontraban en el parque para jugar con el pequeño niño hero pero un portal se abrio y mostro a una niña de cabellos naranja pero era identico a shun

? : haru ahi estas me tenias preocupada - agarrando de los brazos de runo a haru

Runo : este... tu qien eres - viendo fijamente a la niña

? : eh ... h-hola ...mi n-nombre es Y-yuki ... y el ..es mi primito .. hero- nerviosos "_si se enteran de q venimos del futuro se acaba todo no debi jugar con hero usando mis poderes darkus_"

dan : si ... si sabiamos como se llamaba por el collar q tiene - confundido

yuiki : bueno ... este me tengo q ir mis tios estan preocupados por her ... adios - mas nervioso

alice : espera como se llaman tus tios - pregunto

yuki : pues este ... lo lamento no les puedo decir .. igual muchas gracias por cuidar de mi primo - con esa ultima palabra desaparecio

RUNO : hero...- en forma de susurro

shun . chicos ahora q lo pienso spectra no a atacado estos xq sera ? - dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

dan : si tienes razon tal vez sea tiempo de dejar todo atras y bueno vamos a divertirnos - dijo tambien cambiando de tema

todos : si - y se fueron a el club music a cantar y asi paso el tiempo ellos fueron creciendohasta llegar a tener 16 años donde todo era normal dan y runo seguian de novios al igual q shun y alice , billy y julie

todos estaban en el parque tomando un helado xq el dia era insoportable del calor hasta q se escucho una explosion

dan : q fue eso

runo : no lo se hace mucho q no se escucha eso

julie : hay q ir a investigar ... - y fueron al lugar de la explision el cual era un local de ropa - AHHHHHHHHHHHH este era mi local favorito me las van a pagar

? : siempre chillona verdad y como la paso mi dulce runis

runo :eh quien eres

? q mal q no me recuerdes ...

dan ; espera tu eres ...

* * *

**hasta aqui enserio perdonen la de mora les juro q el proximo sera mas largo**


	24. NO PUEDE SER

**HOLA A TODOS FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO COMO LA PASARON ? YO MAL XQ EL DIA DE reyes no me dieron regalo xq segun mi mama ya soy grande para ustedes 13 años es grande para mi NO**

**dan : eh ... valen te saliste del tema **

**valen : eh ... a cierto , bueno este es el primer capitulo del 2013 y buenoespero q les guste mucho y bueno este tiempo no subi xq en un cuaderno termine de escribir la historia ya tengo un final remil bueno pero faltan unos 20 capitulos mas a si q esperen eh **

** BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PRTENECEN **

* * *

CAPITULO 25 : NO PUEDE SER

todos : sperctra

spectra : al fin me reconocen

billy : q haces aqui

spectra : no es obio vengo por lo unico q me hace estar aqui - de lo mas confisdo - vengo por los bakugans

shun : jamas los tendras

spectra : siguen con esa pocicion bien los tomare a la fuerza CAMPO ABIERTO BAKUGAN PELEA - raramente se fusiono

marucho : COMO ES POSIBLE como consiguio la posion

spectra . no eres el unico q saco muestras del laboratorio marucho

dan : eso no importa si quieres pelea , pelea tendras

todos : CAMPO ABIERTO BAKUGAN PELEA - los chicos se transformaron y comenzo la pelea

spectra : no se confien _tornado pyrus -_ se la lanza a runo_  
_

dan : cuidado escudo de fuego

runo : gracias dan te lo compesare - dandole un beso en la mejilla , sonrojando a dan y poniendo celoso a spectra

shun observando como spectra se distraia : rafaga de aire - lanzandosela a su enemigo

spectra recibiendo el golpe : ahhhhhhhhh

dan : tal vez se hallas fucionado pero aun no los puedes controlar

alice : y estas muy confiado

spectra : eso no me importa yo ganare - bolas de fuego - q se dirijian hacia una peli-naranja

shun : ALICEEEEEEE - volando hacia ella agarrandola y bolando lejos sin ser lastimados - mi amor estas bien ?

alice : si gracias shun

dan : chicos todos juntos

todos : ATAQUE CONVBINADO

spectra . AHAHHHHHHHHHHHH - callendo al suelo y destranformandose

dan : nunca ganaras spectra ya rindete

spectra : jamas me rendire saben xq ? xq yo tengo a mis pies a vestroia

dan : QUUEEEEEE?

spectra lo q osite cuso - parandose - ese año en el q yo desapareci estube conquistando vestroia y ahora es mio - abriendo un portal - ya veran pronto vendre aun mas fuerte y sus bakugans formaran partes de mis subditos nos vemos peleadoresss- entrando en el portal

dan : NO PUEDE SER TENEMOS Q HACER ALGO

runo : dan calmate haremos algo pero ahora solo calmate - agarrandolo del brazo

julie : si dan calmate - apollandose en el hombro de su novio

dan : COMO QUIEREN Q ME CALME SI SPECTRA TIENE A SUS PIES A TODA VESTROI - soltandose del agarre de runo haciendola caer , pero es sostenida por alice . runo se queda imprecionada nunca penso q su novio seria capaz de tirarla a ella

* * *

**q les parecioooo bien me costo xq tuve muchas ideas en la cabezaaay todas esas ideas me marearon y no me decidi , pero igual en el proximo capitulo les pongo la ropa de los chicos cuando estan transformado pero por ahora esto queda aqui asi q chau chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu** **nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	25. NO TE VAYAS TE AMO

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA como les va tanto tiempo **

**dan : escribiste el fic HACE 2 DIAS**

**valen : callate q este capitulo va hacer llorar a todos los q tengan sentimientos a si q manitas arriba los q tienen sentimientos , bueno **

**BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

CAPITULO 26 : NO TE VAYAS ... TE AMO

Ya paso una semana desde q spectra ataco todo era normal menos el comportamiento de dan .Estaba raro ya no era ese dan de antes hasta runo lo notaba , pero el se recistia se sentia inutil al no poder hacer nada para salvar vestroia

julie : chicos q les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones

todos menos dan : siiiii

runo : y dan q dices ?

dan : no chicos ahora no estoy de animos si vayan ustedes - llendose pero antes mostrarles una sorisa falsa q se notaba facilmente

runo : voy a hablar con el despues los alcanzo - llendo con dan mientras los demas se iban - dann - alcanzandolo

dan : runo penze q irias con los demas

runo : si voy a ir pero ... quiero saber q te pasa dan - seriamente - desde hace una semana q estas asi

dan : runo ... no tengo tiempo para discuciones si

runo : dan ya no tienes tiempo para nada te la pasas entrenando todo el santo dia - dijo ya enojada - ya no sales con nosotros estas ajenos a todos , ya nisiquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez q me besaste dan

dan . runo es q no hay tiempo tengo q entrenar , tengo q venzer a spectra - enojado

runo : si pero no lo tienes q venzer solo nosotros , tambien estamo aqui

dan : ES Q USTEDES NO PUEDEN NO TIENEN LA FUERZA SUFICIENTE

runo : SI TAL VEZ NO SOMOS FUERTES PERO PODEMOS AYUDAR SHUN TAMBIEN ES FUERTE COMO TU , SIEMPRE TIENES Q SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCION

dan : NO , NO SIEMPRE PERO TENGO Q VENZERLO YO SOLO , USTEDES NO PUEDEN INTERVENIR

runo : XQ NOOOO ?

dan : XQ NO Y YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTA PELEA no tengo tiempo para pelear

runo : DANIEL YA NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA NADA ni siquiera para mi - con los ojos dilatados

dan : EXACTO NO TENGO TIEMPO Y XQ PARECE QUE QUIERES TERMINAR ESTA RELACION POR UNA SIMPLE PELEA ? - ya arto de la situacion

runo : yo jamas dije q quiero terminar dan pero parece que tu si quieres terminar una hermosa relacion de 2 años ? -

dan : BIEN ESTO SE ACABO YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESTAR PELEANDO CONTIGO YA NO TE AMO

runo : ERES UN IMBECIL - dandole una cachetada para despues salir corriendo con su coranzon q antes estaba lleno de amor y que ahora esta destruido . runo corrio hasta el parque mas cercano sentarce en una banca y llorar

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE

dan : que ise noo noo tengo q ir a buscarla - para despues ir a buscar a su nov... digo ex-novia a la cual este le rompio el corazon _no queria terminar con ella la amo no debi decir eso espero q me perdone - _penso pero de pronto alguien se pone en frente de el - oye ten cuida... ¡spectra! q haces aqui

spectra : nada solo paseaba asta q escuche q se gritaban unas personas cuando fui vi a ti y sabes a quien mas a tu novia perdon digo ex-novia a si q supongo ¿ q runo esta libre ahora cierto ?

dan : NO JAMAS VA A ESTAR LIBRE ELLA ES MIA

spectra : ya veremos - corriendo en direccion donde runo se fue

dan :ALEJATE DE ELLA - siguiendolo dan seguia a spectra para impedir de q spectra le quite al amor de su vida hasta q la vio sentada en un banco del parque donde lloraba desconsoladamente pero se sorprendio al ver q spectra se acercaba

* * *

CON RUNO

en la banca ella lloraba triste con el corazon roto hasta que ...

? : hola runis

runo : no molestes spectra no estoy de animos - secandose las lagrimas

spectra : ooo vamso runis supe q terminaste con dan eh q te parece salir esta noche conmigo ?

runo : no spectra te lo dije una y otra vez nunca saldre contigo

spectra : sabes yo siempre consigo lo que quiero- acercandose a la cara de la joven sujetandole a esta su cabeza - aunque me cueste siempre lo consigo

? : alejate de ella spectra - salio de su escondite donde espiaba a spectra y su nov ... y runo

spectra : haber kuso obligame - agarrando a runo del cuello y sacancdo un cuchillo apuntandolo al estomago de la peliazul - a ver si te atreves

runo : su... sueltame fenomeno - tratandoo de liberarse

dan : spectra alejate o lo lamentaras - procupado viendo com el cuchillo se acercaba mas al estomago de la chica

spectra : a ver runo una vz mas quieres ser mu novia ?

runo : ya te dije jamas lo sere prefiero estar muerta antes de salir contigo

spectra : bien si prefieres eso telo cumplire

runo : qu...- ya no siguioporque sintio un dolor muy feo en su estomago

spectra : si no eres mia no eres de nadie - sacando el cuchillo del estomago de runo y soltandola para que callera al suelo - adios dan dulces sueños runo - escapando en un portal

dan : runo¡ - coriendo hacia ella antes de que caiga - runo runo respomdeme por favor - desesperado pidiendo alguna respuesta de runo

runo abriendo debilmente sus ojos : d...da...n

dan : runo resiste te voy a llamar a una ambulancia no te preocupes

runo : ppensee q nno mee ammabbas - triste y con sus ojos q perdian su brillo

dan : te amo te amo siempre lo are - dilatandose los ojos

runo : yyo ttambbienn te amo - dijo serrando los ojos - y siempre lo are - callendo en un profundo sueño

dan : runo RUNOO ¡ - EMPEZANDO A LLORAR y apegandola a su cuerpo - RUNO no te vayas te necesito te necesitamos te amo regresa con migo porfavor no te vayas te necesito

NO TE VAYAS TE AMO

* * *

**Q LES PARECIO LLORO LLORO ME COSTO XQ ERA MUCHO Y BUENO SEGURO ME QUIEREN MATAR POR MATAR A RUNO YO TAMBIEN ME QUIERO MATA **

**NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SI**


	26. ME ARREPIENTO DE DEJARTE IR

**HOLA TANTO TIEMPO BUENO ESTO ME EH TARDADOXQ ME CASTIGARON Y BUENO JJEJEJEJEJ BUENO CONTUNUO CON LA PARTE TRISTE DE BAKUGAN **

** BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

CAPITULO 27 : ME ARREPIENTO DE DEJARTE IR

un mes paso desde el ataque sorpresa de spectra todo seguia normal exepto q el restaurante misaky cerro desde ese mismo dia y aun no a abierto sus puertas adentro de esa casa se encontraba una mujer en una abitacion muy linda , pero no todo era lindo aquella mujer se encontraba llorando en una depresion inmensa abrazando un foto de una joven chica de cabellos celestes y ojos esmeraldas posando para la camara

en la puerta se encontraba un señor tambien en una depresion inmensa llorando pero no por el motivio de su esposa si no tambien por el estado en el q ella se encontraba

mujer : mi hija - lloraba cada ves mas recordando la voz el comportamiento y el rostro de su hija - mi bebe ...

* * *

DAN POV ( hola bueno este es mi primer punto de vista jeje bueno continuo)

te fuiste xq? te prometi q siempre estaremos juntos pero por mi culpa te fuiste y no puedo hacer para remediarlo tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir xq cada ves q duermo veo como te fuiste lejos de mi , como te vi morir frente a mis ojos ... ( dan se duerme )

**sueño de dan y flashback**

**pov dan**

_runo : ya te dije jamas lo sere prefiero estar muerta antes de salir contigo - mi ex tratando de liberarse_

_spectra : bien si prefieres eso telo cumplire_

_runo : qu...- quede petrificado_

_spectra : si no eres mia no eres de nadie - sacando el cuchillo del estomago de runo y soltandola para que callera al suelo - adios dan dulces sueños runo - escapando en un portal_

_dan : runo¡ - corri hacia ella antes de que caiga - runo runo respomdeme por favor - desesperado pidiendo alguna respuesta de runo_

_runo abriendo debilmente sus ojos : d...da...n_

_dan : runo resiste te voy a llamar a una ambulancia no te preocupes_

_runo : ppensee q nno mee ammabbas - triste y con sus ojos q perdian su brillo_

_dan : te amo te amo siempre lo are - ya no podia mas me dolia el alma pensar en q tal vez la pierda_

_runo : yyo ttambbienn te amo - dijo serrando los ojos - y siempre lo are - callendo en un profundo sueño_

_dan . runo runo respondeme- la ambulacncia habia llegado puesto la llame , fui con ella al hospital y en el camino una enfermera le ponia oxigeno y el suero q le ponen a todos al llegar al hospital a runo la separaron de mi y llamaron a sus padres q al cabo de 10 minutos y me empezaron a cuestionar llorando de que paso y despues llame a los chicos q tambien vinieron estubimos todo el dia alli al cabo de todo anochecio alice se durmio sobre shun julie sobre billy y los padres de runo no durmieron. A las 12 de la noche salio el dostor para darme la noticia q deatruyo mi vida runo el amor de mi vida habia muerto y no podia hacernada_

**final del sueño**

DAN . RUNOOOO- desesperado todas las noches me despertaba asi y no podia hacer nada despues de su muerte spectra no volvio a atacar los chicos se separaron con exepcion de presionq billi , y alice se quedaban en la casa de marucho junto con sus bakugans , los señores misakis cerraron el restaurante por depresion y con respecto a tigrera ella desaparecio pues marucho nos explico q nosotros con los bakugan fusionados somos uno solo entonces tigrera tambien murio el mismo instante en q runo lo iso . me siento mal ase dos dias mis padres me llevaron al doctor pue parecia enfermo pero el doctor habia dicho q tenia una depresion mis padres le habian contado al doctor las causas y medio medicinas q podrian curarme pero yo se q esa depresion solo la podria curar solo esa persona a la cual ame con todo mi corazon

ME ARREPIENTO DE DEJARTE IR

* * *

**HOLA bueno me siento triste bueno mañana subo otro capitulo chau chau**


	27. ERES TU

**HOLAAAA A TODOS COMO LES VA EH ? a mi mal xq en 2 semanas toda la argentina comienza las clases (no se si a otros paises tambien pero por si acaso LEVANTEN LA MANITA SI EN SU PAIS TAMBIEN COMIENZAN LAS CLASES ) **

**BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 28 : ERES TU

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de la peleadora bakugan y nada a ido bien los padres de runo se mudaron a francia para olvidar a su hija , los peleadores ya no se hablaban en todo ese tiempo parececia como si nunca se ubieran conosido con la exepcion de shun y alice q seguian siendo novios al igual q billy y julie pero ninguna de esas parejas se conocian porq todos estaban afectados todavia por la murte de la hermanita de shun y marucho ( consideraban asi a runo ) , la mejor amiga de alice y julie y la primera y ultima novia del peleador pyrus pero un dia todo cambio ...

EN LA HABITACION DE DAN

en la noche dan se encontraba en su cuarto viendo un video q el habia grabado con runo por diversion contando todo su noviazgo hasta el final donde runo le decia _te amo _para despues darle un beso en ese momento el recordo el sabor de sus labios y su aroma , pero sintio un ruido en la cocina de su casa

dan : q-que fue eso ? - salio de su dormitorio y fue a investigar ya que sus padres no estaban , al llegar a la cocina vio un desorden y todo tirado pero vio a algien con el cabello largo color celeste y tenia un vestido blanco , pero a el le parecia conocida pero no podia ver su rostro ya que tenia una olla en la cabeza

? : hayyyyyyyy ... eso me dolio ... deberia ser mas cuidadoso de donde me hace aterrizar - trato de sacarse la olla de la cabeza - hay no se atorooo

dan : e-esa v-voz ... - en susurro mirando a la chica - q-quien eres ?

? : esperame dos segundo ... arrgggg ... maldita olla - haciendo mas fuerza para sacarselo - f-falta poco - se saca la olla dejando ver su rostro

dan : n-no ... p-puede s-ser ... - sorprendido

? : d-dan ... - con lagrimas en los ojos runo tenia puesto un vestido blanco largo hasta los tobillos con decoraciones rosadas , unas cintas enredadosen sus pies , el cabello lo tenia suelto hasta los tobillos , tenia en la cabeza la tiara de angeles y alas de mariposas solo q transparentes

dan : r- runo ... - acercandose a ella y con su mano tocando su mejilla comprobando q ella sea real - RUNOO !- abrazandola fuertemente en su pecho respirando su aroma para separarse de ella y besarla obteniendo una respuesta de ella . ese beso estaba lleno de el amor q el guardo durante 2 meses

runo : d-dan no sabes ... cuanto te extrañe

dan : yp tambien ... pero q-q ha-aces aqui tu es-stas ...- no continuo ya q runo lo interrumpio

runo : si ya se estoy muerta , pero necesito decirles algo puedes llamar a los chicos y decirles q vengan

dan : esta bien pero q diablos pasa ...

runo : se los quiero contar cuando todo esten aqui

* * *

** perdonen por la tardanza enserio es que me fui un tiempo de vacasiomes jejejejej nos vemos la proxima chau chau**


	28. REUNION ESPIRITUAL

**HOLAAAA A TODOS ya paso un dia creo ? bueno continuemos con EL REGRESO DE LOS PELEADORES JEJEJEJE **

**UNA PREGUNTA USTEDES VIERO LOS VIDEOS DE HOLA SOY GERMAN bueno si no los vieron veanlos y si los vieron levanten la manita continuemos**

** BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 29 : REUNION ESPIRITUAL

despues de haber llamado dan a los demas peleadores los espero con runo cuando ...

? : _runo ven necesito decirte algo _

runo : eh ... voy

dan : q sucede ? con quien hablas

runo : eto ensegida vengo si vienen los chicos diles q esperen no tardo mucho - estirando sus alas y elevandose - ya vengo - en eso sale por la ventana

dan . eeee okey - en eso tocan el timbre - voyyy - abre y se encuentra con sus "amigo " ( me imajino q entenderan el significado de las comilla ) - hola ... chicos tanto tiempo

alice : si paso mucho tiempo unos ... - contando

shun : 2 meses - dijo en tono triste

julie : si 2 meses desde la ultima ves - tambien triste - q nos juntamos todos juntos

marucho : si con run...

dan : chicos xfavor no hablen mass - dijo tambien recordando todo ese tiempo en q runo no estuvo - bueno pasen a la sala por favor - entraron y se sentaron en los sillones un rato un silencio incomodo hasta q se escucho un ruido fuerte en la cocina otra ves - otra vez lo mismo me va a romper algo y yo voy a morir esta ves

julie : q fue eso - asustada

dan : ya lo veran pero vamos a ver - feliz

en la cocina se encontraba runo en el suelo con la olla en la cabeza tambien pero los demas peleadores la veina como una desconocida

runo : hay no otra vez xq no tiene cuidado de donde me lanza - enojada - dan si estas ahi ayudame

dan : eh esta bien - tratando de quitarle la olla - esta atorada eres cabezona sabes

runo : no me importa y no me molestes solo sacamela

alice : esa ... - atonita

shun : voz ... - igual

marucho es ... - igual

julie : de ... - igual

runo : falta poco

dan : un poco mas - sacandosela - al finnn

runo : gracias oye ya llama... - viendo a los chicos q la veian atonita

shun : r-runo ...

alice : eres ... - con lagimas en los ojos

julie : t-tu-u ... - llorando

runo : no soy un saibor - con tono robot

todos : ehhhhh

runo : si soy yo tontos - lanzandose a abrazar a sus mejores amigas

alice : como es posible - llorando de alegria

marucho : runo tu estabas ... - llorando

runo : si lo se estaba muerta y lo sigo estando - apuntando a la coronita de angel

dan : ella me dijo q los llamara - dijo tambien alegre

shun : espera dan lo sabias

dan : bueno hace media ora ella se estrello contra la cocina - señalando la cocina echa pedazos - mi mama me va a matar

runo : dan enserio lo lamento lo q pasa es q DIOS NO SABE MANDAR A LOS ANGELES A ATERRIZAR EN UN LUGAR Q NO SEA DOLOROSO - grito mirando al cielo ( es la unica manera de explicar el xq runo esta como angel y es dios )

alice : dios ? el te envio aqui

runo : sipi ees una muy buena persona por eso estoy aqui xq me dio una oportunidad

juli : una oportunidad ? runo ahora q lo pienso las alas de un angel no tienen q ser como las de una ave ?

runo : eh - mirando sus alas a si pero eso se los explico ahora primero de como es q estoy aqui

dan : entonces cuenta ...

runo : esta bien ...

**fashblack**

_en el cielo se encontraban personas grande mejor explicarlo dioses_

_? : muy bien q comience la reunion _

_todos : siiii _

_? esperen donde sta runo _

_runo : perdonenme esque me tropese y por poco no me caigo al vasio_

_? : esta bien bueno comenzemos . runo hace dos mese q moriste y un mes desde q entraste al cielo y saliste de tu mundo_

_runo : gracias dios si lo sabia _

_dios : bueno bueno hemos llegado a un acuerdo como tu eres una persona inocente de corazon nosotros decidiomos darte una oportunidad _

_runo : oportunidad ? _

_dios : si vamos a mandarte a la tierra a darte una oportunidad de vivir otra ves _

_runo : enserio ... AAAAAHHHHHH LOS ADORO DON LOS MEJORES - abrazando a dios muy fuerte _

_dios : runo me estas aciendo doler _

_runo : perdon - soltandolo_

_dios : bueno la cosa es q tienes condiciones _

_runo : eh _

_dios : la primera es q no debes morir otra vez xq si no no podras volver a la tierra . la segunda es q debes tener ayuda ose tus amigos de la tierra . la tercera es q tienes solo 2 meses para volver por q despues de ese tiempo tu transformacion de angel estara echa y no podras hacer nada ..._

_runo : entiendo pero por q necesito ayuda ?_

_dios : a eso voy , en la tirra existen 6 esfera q son conocidas como las esferas de la vida necesitas recojerlas todas para poder vivir _

_runo : cuales son esas esferas ?_

_dios : bueno cuatro son de los elementos de el mundo osea aire , fuego , tierra y agua despues otras dos q son la luz y la oscuridad cada una de ellas estan exparsidas por todo el mundo las podras reconocer porq cada unatiene un color distinto _

_runo : enserio no me digas seguramente el aire es una esfera blanco con un simbolo de aire , la tierra marron con un sibolo de este y asi no - sarcasticamente_

_dios : si como lo supiste _

_runo : ehh nose un sexto sentido bueno xq no siges _

_dios : est bien bueno asi las podras reconocer lo malo es q hace muchas decadas se perdieron y nunca las encontraron y como supongo deben estar sucias y similares a una roca normal _

_runo : entonces como la voy a reconocer si se parecen a una roca _

_dios : bueno como tu sabes tu y tus amigos estan fusionados con bakugan de esas seis fuentes entonces las podran captar bien ya q sus sentidos los sentiran _

_runo : esta bien entiendo todo _

_dios : muy bien entonces te enviare chau chau _

_runo . qu... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH - _

**fin de flashback**

runo : y asi llegue aqui

* * *

hola y chau nos vemos hasta el priximo capitulo


	29. EN BUSCA DE LAS ESFERAS

**HOLA como les va eh ...**

**dan : oye te quiero preguntar xq ya no meme metes en estos inicion **

**yo : xq eres molesto kuso **

**dan : YO NO SOY MOLESTO TU ERES UNA TONTA DECEREBRADA **

**YO : A SI ENTONCES RUNO NUNCA REVIVIRA IDIOTA **

**dan : perdoname **

**bueno continuemos **

** BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES No ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 30 : EN BUSCA DE LAS ESFERAS

dan : runo una preguta ? q es eso de la transformacion de angel

runo : bueno veran cada angel tiene una transformacion veran la primera semana en el cielo estas con tu ropa normal , osea con la q moriste , despues de esa semana tras transcurrir estos dos meses cambias a esta ropa con estas alas y unas zapatillas - señalando su ropa - y bueno en estas 2 ultima semana cambie a estas cintas en los pies y el cabello y en estos 2 meses q restan cambiare mi atuendo y las alas y despues no podre volver a vivir ni tener otra oportunidad

julie : entendemos , pero runo todos en la ciudad saben q moriste

runo : mmmm recuerdo q dios me dijo q todos aquellos q conocen mi muerte no me veran exepto ustedes y todos afuera de la ciudad me podran ver ya q no me conocen

marucho : aaaa bueno

runo : chicos ay q comenzar a buscar

dan : si pero como lo haremos

runo : con esto - señalando su collar ( para aclarar cada fusion biene con un collar para la pesona q esta en fusion cada vez q el collar no este en el cuello de la persona esta no podra fusionarse )

dan : el collar de fusion

runo : sipi veran dios activo las esferas y estas despertaran y toomarann una forma y cada vez q eso suceda el collar brillara si ?

dan : okey EN BUSCA DE LAS ESFERAS CHICOS

* * *

**HOLA BUENO PERDONEN PORLA TARADANZA pero bueno ahora comenza jajjajajaja bueno voy a aclarar** **esfera tomara la forma de una persona como las cartas clow q tienen forma **:

**fuego :tendra la forma de la carta fuego **

**agua : bueno la de la carta agua **

**aire : la de la carta aire**

**tierra :la carta de tierra**

**luz : la carta del vacio**

**oscuridad : la carta del espejo**

**bueno CHAU CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	30. UNA PISTA

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A como les va a mi mal saben xq empezaron las clases y mil perdones con las tardanzas es qempezaron con los diagnosticos de todas las materias y bueno **

**dan : si el primer diagnostico lo tuviste recien hoy vaga**

**shun : y tu no estudias para ninguno asi q no hables **

**dan : bueno es xq yo .. eh .. q tal si continuamos con la historias **

**buena idea shun**

**shun : bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

CAPITULO 31 : una pista

ya habian pasado los dias y ningun rastros DE LAS ESFERAS ( A UNA COSA LAS ESFERAS son esas personas pero al ser derrotadas se vuelven esferas e no q saca un baculo majico y lo encierra no no ) yen ese tiempo runo vivia con alice y se quedaba alli todos losdias hasta q un dia cuando dan y los demas ( menos runo ) iban a la escuela el collar de julie empezo a brillar

alice : julie tu collar esta brillando

julie : si q pasara

maruchu : sera mejor ir con runo

dan : si

* * *

**en la casa de alice**

runo : por dios estar "muerta" es aburrido a y ninguna esfera a aparecido

dan : RUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO - agarrandola de los hombros y agitandola - runo runo runo

runo ya mareada : sueltame

shun : dan ya sueltala la ests mareando

dan : eh a si perdon

runo : q pasa - recuperandose

alice : quiero q nos expliques cuando sabes q una esfera esta cerca

runo : ya se lo dije cuan sus collares brillan una esfera aparece y se3 lo puede ubicar cuaando sus collares empizan a brillar mas y mas al tal punto en q vemos la esfera

dan : entonces ya encontramos una

runo : ¿ xq ?

alice : mira el collar de julie esta brillan - señalando el collar de esta

runo . O POR DIOS LO ENCONTRARON TENEMOS Q IR YA ANTES DE Q CAUSE PROBLEMAS

dan : como hasta q cause problemas

runo : veran dios me dijo q eran traviesas y bueno si no vamos rapido pueden destruir la ciudad jejejej

dan : COMO Q VAN A DESTRUIR LA CIUDAD

RUNO : bueno es q ven todo como un juego y Q HACEMOS AQUI EN VES DE IR YA VSAMOSSSSS

* * *

**chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu me tengo q ir tengo q estudiar para biologia a si q chau chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**pos data : odio voleyyyy ME DUELE LAS MANOSSSSS**


	31. TIERRA

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA `perdon por la tardanza es q la escuela me tiene estresada me levanto a las 6am para entrar al cole a las 7am y salir 1:30 pm y mas las clases de la tarde me muero de sueñooo **

**shun : deja de hablar de tu miserable vida xfavor **

**yo : esta bien pero no seas malo , bueno alice **

**alice : e a si BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN **

* * *

CAPITULO 32 :

dan y los demas salieron corriendo con exepcion de runo q tenia sus alas . buscaron 10 minutos HASTA Q SALIERON DE LA CIUDAD y entonce ...

runo : DAN CHICOS TIERRA ESTA EN ESA GRANJA

dan : ESTA BIEN , chicos vamos para aya

todos: siiiiiiii

al llegar a la granja encontraron montañas de tierra a su alrededor

runo . TIERRA YA BASTA - en un momento todo esos ataques pararon

dan : CAMPO ABIERTO BAKUGAN PELEA - fusionandose con los demas

los chicso se trasformaron menos runooo ( bueno por el hecho de que esta muerta y sus poderes ya estan en ella ) tierra al parecer veia todo como un simple juego y jugaba con ellos mientras q ellos se esforsaban hasta q runo en un golpe de shun callo

runo . JULIE TRANSFORMALO EN ESFERA A AHORA

julie : COMO ? - pregunto nerviosa

runo : TIENES Q PEGAR TU COLLAR CON EL DIAMANTE DE SU FRENTE ASLO AHORA

julie corrio y de un salto se elevo a la cabeza de tierra y cuando estaba por juntar el diamante con su collar el empeso a moverse

julie ; ayudenme

runo : esta bien LUMUS - les dio lus a los ejos de tierra y esta calo al suelo y julie lop pudo encajar - LO LOGRAMOS TENEMOS A TIERRA siiiiiiiiiiii

dan . al finnn estaba haciendo un desastre

runo : eh chicos les tengo una mala y buena

dan : cuales son

runo la buena es q con esta esfera me hago un poco mas solida

julie : que biennnn

runo : siii y la mala es q la escuela empieza en 1 minuto y estamos a las afueras de la ciudad

dan : queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee chicos tenemos q llegar ahora yaaaaaa

y los chicos menos runo se destransformaron y salieron a su clases y llegaron 10 minutos despuesss

* * *

**perdon por la tardanza es q la escuela arrrrrgrgggg y bueno nos vemos voy a tratar de subir lo mas pronto posible**


	32. VIAJE A AMERICA

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA perdonenme enserio por la tardanza es q muero en la escuela y quien no bueno sigamos **

**BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJS NO ME PERTENECEN TRISTEMENTE **

* * *

CAPITULO 33 : UN VIAJE A AMERICA

una semana habia paso de la captura de la esfera de la tierra y todo segia normal hasta q un dia en la casa de dan

marucho . CHICOS LES TENGO UNA ENORME SORPRESA

dan : cual es marucho

marucho . bueno veran como runo esta cansada de estar enserrada en las casa decidi ir a un viaje por todo america

todos : QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

marucho : no griten

runo : MARUCHO TE ADORO ERES EL MEJORRRRRRRRRR - abrazandolo , sonrojando a marucho y poniendo celoso a dan

dan : bueno ,bueno ya dejemonos de abrazos - mnagarrando a marucho de los brazos de runo y alejondolo

julie : y cuando partimos

marucho : la proxima semana ya q tendremos unas mini vacaciones

okeyy

una semana despues todos estaban empacando menos runo q estaba en la casa de dan mirando el cielo

dan : oye runo xq no empacas ?

runo : xq no tengo ropa geniopooo

dan : cierto eres un angel - abrazando la cintura de runo - eres mi dulce angelito - besandola pasaba un rato y segian besandose y solo se separaban para tomar aie , era lindo tierno y apasionado lleno del amor q se tenian - te- estra-añe tan-nto - entre besos y abrazandola fuerte como si quisiera nunca separarse de ella

runo : yo tambien te extrañe - dejando de besarse para juntar sus frentes y hablar - pero nunca mas me separare de ti

dan : y yo nunca mas dejare q nadie te lastime como spectra - reecordando el dia q el le rompio el corazon de su novia y por su culpa habia muerto - nunca me perdonare por lo q te ice por esa tonteria te perdi - apunto de llorar pero de repente runo le acariciaa la mejilla

runo : dan mirame estoy aqui todo estara bien estaremos juntos por siempre

dan : si per...

runo : juntos x siempre si nadie nos separara ni la muerte okey

dan : si nadie nos separara ni siquiera la muerte

runo ; anda termina de empacar q dentro de poco marucho viene por nosotros

dan . si

* * *

**bueno eso fue todo se q estos diads estado muy desaparecida y bueno ingles me persigue por todos lado y tengo un 5 y si no mejorro mi madre no me dejara entrar a la compu asi q bueno tal vez tarde chau cha...**

** A UNA COSA QUIERO Q ME DESCRIBAN A SU CHICOS FAVORITO ( OSEA SU CARACTER Y TODO OK ) BUENO ES FUE TODO **

**CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUU**


	33. EL COMIENZO DE ALGO MALOO

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA volvi despues de un mes creoo jejejejejjejeej bueno lo e estado pasando mal xq tengo 5 en mate y en historia y bueno pero feliz xq hoy es la eleccion reyna de mi colegio ( en jujuy en septiembre ha un festejo LA FIESTA NACIONAL DE LOS ESTUDUANTES y bueno todos los alumnos de cada colegio de jujuy de 5 año deben hacer una carroza y tener una reyna para luego tener una reina capital despues provincial yluego nacional ) y buenoo ya dejemos de hablar de mi y continuemos ... ehh a marucho**

**marucho : BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN **

* * *

CAPITULO 33 : EL COMIENZO DE ALGO MUY MALO**  
**

cuando dan termino de empacar todo cato ( o como sea q se llame el mayordomo de marucho ) fue a recogerlos a el,runo , drago y tigrera y llevarlos a la casa de marucho para q tomaran el avion alli

cato : ya llegamos a la casa del joven marucho salgan q pronto partiremos a america

dan y runo : si

cuando dan y runo salieron con sus bakugans y entraron a la casa de marucho :

dan : hola chicos llegamos

todos : hola

de repente runo empezo a brillar

dan : runo q te sucese - preocupado por su novia

runo : no lo see - asustada

cuando runo dejo de brillar estaba muy alto ya q staban a fuera y de repente empezo a caer

runo : ayuenme - y cuando cae siente q estaba arriba de alguien

dan : runo por favor bajate

runo : eh a si perdonnn y gracias por amortiguar mi caida en serio

dan : diria q me rompiste la espalda

julie : RUNOOO

runo : que

julie estaba señalando y tartamuedeando cuendo se desmallo

billy : julie - preocupadoo

alice : runo esas no eran tus alas o si ? - asustada

runo : eh si mis alas las ocul - mirando su espalda - demonios cuanto paso desde q estoy aqui

marucho : aproximadamente 2 semanas

runo : QUEEE hay no tengo poco tiempo ya empezo la transformacion -preocupada

dan : como y cuanto tiempo tienes

runo : la busqueda consta de 2 meses no hay mucho tiempo

dan : pero como vamos a encontrarlo

runo :no lo see

* * *

**bueno ya esta termine alfin jejejeje bueno nos vemos chau chauuu**


	34. PLAYA

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA volvi vacaciones de invierno yessssssssss bueno continuemos **

**BAKUGAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO MME PERTENECEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 34 : PLAYA

despues de subir al avion marucho se durmio julie tambien con esepcion de q tenia puesto sus auriculares escuchando aun musica , shun y alice charlando al igual q dan y runo , y billy comiendo aunque pronto su bolsade mareos estuvo muy llena ( jejej si saben a lo q me refiero ) aunque no todo era normal runo no podia esconder sus alas y eso seria un problema ya q las podian ver y descubrir pero algo cambiara

? : _runo necesito q vengas por favor - _una vos resono en el avion

runo: eh si ya voy - dejando su "charla" con dan ( si asi se le puede decir a besarte con dan ) y extendiendo sus alas

dan : eh runo no crees q romperia es avion a si

runo : o cierto hay q buscar una forma de q salga

_? : runo apurate por favor_

runo : es q no encuentro donde poder salir jejeje

_?: bueno entonces yo te traigo_

runo: no importa la encontrare yo encontrare la forma de sali jejejej - nerviosa

_?: insisto runo_

runo : este ... pero... ahhhhhhhh- salio del avion sin romperlo y dejando sorprendidos a todos

EN EL CIELO

runo : enserio no tenias q traerme

dios : lo siento es q te tengo algo

runo : q cosa - curiosa

dios : esto - enseñandole un colla

runo : un collar para q ? - agarrandolo

dios: donde esta la esfera de tierra - cariñosamente

runo : aqui - mostrandoselo

dios : me la prestas

runo : si despues de todo es tuya

dios : cierto - agarrando el collar y la esfera - mira runo con este collar puedes guardar las esferas okey mira solo la agarras y la juntas con el collar y se ara pequeña del tamaño de una perla para poder colocarlo en el - mostrandole el procedimiento

runo : ya veo y dios un problema es q me salieron las nuevas alas y todos la ven digo como las puedo ocultar xq un hombre me vio y eraun cientifico y trato de sacarmelas y no pudo y me miro con una cara de " parece q son parte de tu cuerpo tendre q disecarte para saber mejos" y me dio miedo

dios :si lo de el hombre a cambiado mucho - triste - pero por esoo te traje el collar depeniendo de tus cambios el los ocultara entiendes ?

runo : enserio ? gracias lo adoro - abrazandolo

dios : bueno dejame ponertelo - colocandole el collar - ya esta ves - señalando q sus alas ya no estaban

runo : si asi nadie intentara disecarme jejejeje - muy feliz

dios : bueno tienes q volver al avion - chasqueando los dedos

runo : eh ... o espera dejame caer en algo suabe eee ... aaaaahhhhhh - asustada y callendo sobre algo o mejor dicho sobre alguien - hay me doliooo

? : sabes me duele mas a mi q a ti

runo : eh dan lolamento enserio - _" dios xq no me tiraste en otro lado "_ penso

dan : no ya no importa jejejje

asi siguio todo el viaje asta q el avion aterrizo y pudieron bajar ir al hotel y explorar todo el lugar asta q se les ocurrio ir a la playa a disfruta

julie : runo apurate el traje te queda bien vamos

runo : no es vergonzoso

julie : bien si no quieres salir te sacare yo - entrando al cuarto y arrastrandola

runo : no alice ayudame - saliendo estrpitosamente

dan : vamos runo se hace tar... - sonrojandose mucho y viendola

runo tenia el cabello recojido en una coleta alta dejando su cabello asta las rodillas tenia el collar q dios le dio la parte de arriba de el traje de baño q era amarillo con flores celeste y abajo una falda q llegaba hastala mitad del muslo y unas sandalias blancas y amarrillas y para dan lo mejor de ella fue su pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

alice tenia puesto la parte de arriba de su traje de bañoy unos pantalones corto unas gafas naranjas al igual qel traje de baño y el pantalon celeste y un sombrero amarillo y unas sandalias negras

julie tenia puesto un traje de baño de una sola piesa de estampado de leopardo q dejaba ver su espalda un sombrero y unas gafas con unas sandalisa marrones

dan tenia puesto su traje de baño color rojo su abdomen desnudo mostrando q hacia un poco de ejercicio al igual q shun y billy q tenian puesto unoverde ( shun ) y uno marron (billy) y marucho uno azul

julie : bueno ya estamos listo a la playa

todos : siiiiiiiiiii ...

al llegar a la playa marucho billy julie y dan jugaban con una pelota , shun estaba armando un castillo de arena para mostrarselo a su novia alice , runo y alice estaban reccostadas en unas mantas charlando pero de repente

? :mira q tenemos a aqui

? : si brad son dos hermosuras

brad : hola preciosas me llamo brad y el es jack

alice : h..hol..la - nerviosa

jack : y tu preciosa no saludas , es raro ver una chica de cabello celeste te lo pintaste cierto ?

runo : no me lo pinte idiota - ya enojada

brad : no hay q ser mal educada niña

runo : niña tu abuela - parandose y tirandoles arena en los ojos

alice : runo ya calmate

jack : a si q runo eh - limpiandose la arena de los ojos - mira **runo **nosotros somos los reyes de esta playa y nadie nos humiya okey - agarrando el brazo de runo fuerte haciendola gemir de dolor - a si q las pagaras

shun y dan se habian dado cuenta de lo sucedido y fueron con ellas

dan : oye suelta a mi novia - enojado

shun : alice ven aqui - dulcemente y la chica obedeciendolo rapido y abrazarlo y este correspondiendole tiernamente y darle un beso en la cabeza

jack : a si q tu novia eh - agarrando el menton de runo - asi q el es tu novio no runis ?

runo : si es mi novio ahora sueltame - forcejeando

brad : vamos runo podemos divertirnos los tres - besandole la mejilla

dan : ahora si sueltala - golpeando a brad en la nariz haciendole sangrar

brad : ahora si me la pagas imbecil- tirandose sobre dan

runo : dan - asustada

jack : ahora si me la pagas niñita - ahorcandola

dan mientras peleaba vio como a runo la ahorcaban y se desespero ya q recordo q no puede morir otraves si no la perderia para siempre

shun : sueltala - golpenadole en las zona baja y haciendo q suelte a runo q respiraba con dificultad

jack : ahora si tarado - golpeando a shun

alice : shun ¡

runo : sueltalo - ayudando a dan y alice a shun - tonto sueltalo - tirando de un brazo

brad : dejame niña - golpeando a runo en la nariz y desmayandola

dan : runoo - tirando a brad y llendo con ella - runo contestame por favor

* * *

**siii bueno esta fue larga eh jejejej bueno nos vemooos**


End file.
